The Great Zoro
by sanako03
Summary: Sanji is a Scoiologist, who wonders into the wrong side of town! Things only get worse when he meets a certain Marimo. ZOSAN YAOI BOYXBOY
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Great Zoro**

**Pairing: ZoroxSanji**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters or Freakonomics. They all belong to their rightful owners. All that appears in this is pure fiction written by a fan for fans.**

**A/N: Yay! Another fanfic up! This time an anime one!~ I hope you enjoy this! And even if you don't thanks for giving this a chance. Don't forget this is a **_**YAOI / BOYS LOVE **_**story, meaning BOY ON BOY! So with this please read on! Much love!**

**XX**

**ChApTeR 1**

His bright-blond hair spread its self across the desk he momentarily had laid his head on. He was frustrated. Work was driving him crazy and now college just made him want to go out ride a taxi and kill someone. It didn't matter who it was. Despite his skinniness, his tall figure made him intimidating. Even if that someone had the galls to _attempt_ to take him on, his steel-like legs could knock their spines out of place. Not to mention that's only if he were going easy on them.

"Sanji!" His head shot up at the sound of his angels voice.

"Nami-swa~an!" He stood and lunged himself into her arms. Well, he would have if she hadn't dodged him.

"I'm happy to see your doing well." She crossed her arms under her chest as the sarcasm rang from her lips.

"Please, tell me what brings a beautiful woman, like you, to bless my day?"

"Our professor is looking for you. He told me that if I saw you to tell you 'to get your ass to his office.' So get your ass to his office."

"Come now Lovely, wouldn't it be better for both of us to get lunch instead?"

"Sanji," She shakes her head, "For every second you waste to get to that forsaken office," she smiles tenderly, " I'm going to charge you fifty Bellies with an intrest of forty percent." She didn't get to finish before all she got to see was an empty desk.

XX

"Damn bastard." Sanji mumbled to himself as he stood outside fixing his tie by his professor's door. He knew the guy had these small quirks about being _'presentable.'_Not that he mind. He loved looking good. You could say it's his hobby. He didn't know if they had the same thing in mind though. His teach liked to wear fur coats and a bunch of rings on his hands. Well, hand. One of his limbs had been turned into a hook. Sanji never questioned it but he really never got used to it either. Pale knuckles rapped on the hunk of wood three times before he let himself in. "You called Croc-man?"

"For the last time," The leather seat squeeked as the guy turned to face him, "that's _Mr. Crocodile_ to you." He scolded, taking a long, deep, drag of his cigar. '_Damn Cuban cigars.'_Sanji thought. Not to get him wrong, he liked a good smoke too- some even called him a chain smoker (actually most would) but there was difference. Unlike his "professor", he didn't smoke 'till the whole room was clouded in grey and white. He could barely make out Crocodile's outline. "I'm guessing Nami found you." Sanji let out a huff.

"You knew if you sent her I'd be here faster than the speed of light." The nicotine in the air started to make him nauseous. '_Croc-man could atleast open a window.'_ "What was it that you need so I can get the hell outta here."

"Oh! Right. I almost forgot." The older man opened a drawer and pulled out a light brown folder then threw it to the other. Even if Sanji rarely used his hands, he caught the flying paper with ease. "Inside is your next assignment." Sanji grunted. Although it was low, Crocodile heard it. "Stop. It's not like your some kind of assassin or even a second-rate agent. So shut up and get to work." With those words, he shooed the blond-head away with a way of his hand. Knowing he couldn't say anything back, Sanji stomped out and slamed the door behind him.

"Damn Croc-man." He could feel his curly eyebrow twitch. He looked at the folder briefly and sighed. '_Oh well.'_

XX

**A/N: Here's chapter one! Yay! I know this is kind of dumb but please stay or give me some feed back to make it better! I don't even mind Flames! So R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Great Zoro**

**Pairing: ZoroxSanji**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters or Freakonomics. They all belong to their rightful owners. All that appears in this is pure fiction written by a fan for fans.**

**A/N: Don't forget this is a **_**YAOI / BOYS LOVE **_**story, meaning BOY ON BOY! So with this please read on! Much love!**

**XxX**

**ChApTeR 2**

_'How did I get myself into this?' _Sanji stood outside of the projects , hood, ghetto, or whatever people called it. The buildings were corroded and falling apart, paint chipping on the older ones more so than the newer. Or as new as they got. Windows were guarded by thick-black iron bars. The grass, that might have been green at one point in time, was dried and brown. In some cases, just dirt. '_I should have stayed with _my _folder!' _He wined remembering his precious Nami begging him to switch. _'I guess it was for the best.'_

He opened the folder to reread its contents. '_Okay. It says to __**survey the lower class of District of I.D.**__._' He looks up to glance around again. Satisfied, he shrugs. _'K. Whatelse, __**the paper for the survey is inside. Please be sure that subjects answer all questions.'**_ Sighing, he puts it all back and continues to walk to the first house.

XX

The blond found himself walking for hours and still not a single survey had even been started. Most of the residence didn't open the door. Some threatened that if they saw him again, they would kill him. If he wasn't in college and this wasn't an assignment, he would have knocked the nutjob out.

His steps slowed by an apartment complex, the sun setting behind it, giving it a heavenly glow. On its staircase, sat a couple of teens chatting away. One of them was a coward. Sanji could tell from far away. Growing up as a fighter, he learned to sense when someone was a real fighter or when someone was just full of shit. This young man claiming to have 50,000,000 men ready on his command was one of the ones full of shit. The only thing that was freightening was his extremely long nose. Next to him was a shirtless teen wearing an orange hat with a charm made of two faces. Sanji could have swore that he had freckles but he was too far to tell. The last one wore a strawhat, which was weird enough. The only thing that could top it was his stupid wide grin and his sense of fashion. As Sanji got closer he made out a tiny scar, much like his professor's, just smaller, underneith one of his eyes.

_'Let's hope _they _can help.' _When he got close enough, all eyes were on him. Most were curious stares but one, the freckled one, was glaring at him. Almost hard enough to burn a hole through his forhead. '_Asshole.'_ "Um...Hello. My name is John." He might not have been a second-rate agent, but he knew not to give his real name. "I'm a Sociologist for K University. All I have is this survey I need people to take. So, if you don't mind, fill it out." His voice was bland and didn't come off as friendly. He didn't think he needed to. There were no women and the guys that sat in front of him looked like all they could do was wave a gun around.

"Oi! Oi! Ace! Look! A tall guy with weird eyebrows said he was a sociolomus!" The strawhat teen pointed and laughed.

"That's a _Sociologist_ Luffy" The shirtless-freckled one corrected. "They study groups of people."

"Sociologist?" Luffy tilted his head to the side. "Oi Ussop, Ace says that this guy is a Smoliogist."

"So?" Long-nose replied.

"Isn't he stupid?" Strawhat laughed heartily. That is until he was met with a hard fist to the head. "Aish! What was that for?"

"For calling me stupid."

"A stupid is a stupid."

"What? What does that even mean?"

"I think he means you're stupid."

"Shut the hell up!" An argument between the three esculated. It turned into each of them screaming all at the same time. It was giving Sanji a headache. Apparently he wasn't the only one. Without noticing, he had missed one last person.

"What's up with all this racket? Can't a man sleep in peace?" From the shadows behind the stairs peeked out a fuzz of green. The man stood as tall as Sanji- a bit taller even- with a white top and a green stomach warmer. Which was wierd for the kind of weather they were having. He sized the blond up. "Who the hell are you?" It wasn't mean or threatening in any way, looked like that was just how he talked. That didn't mean Sanji was okay with it.

"What do you mean who the hell am I?" He stuck his hands in his pant's pockets. "Who the hell are _you_...," his eyes attracted straight to the man's hair, "Marimo." The guy's face instantly turned red, vividly showing his embaressment.

"M-Marimo?" He strode next to Sanji until he was right in front of his face. "Oi! Listen here and listen good Curly Brow.."

"C-Curly Brow!"

"The name's Roronoa Zoro! The next time you see me, it'll be on a huge poster with the words '_Greatest Swordsman'_ running through the top!" Something bumped Sanji's hip. The glare he didn't even know he was wearing, traveled down to see a sword in Marimo's hand and two more attached to his belt.

"Swordsman huh?" He pulls a cigarette carton from his pockets, takes one, and lights it. "It doesn't matter if you got a weapon. A shithead is still a shithead. "He placed the box where it was, lifted a leg in the perfect position. Without warning, He kicked with all the frustration the day had brung. Personally, he was happy the green-ball had picked a fight.

To his surprise, his foot stopped short and was thrown back. Almost losing his balance, he did a backflip to make sure he landed safely. "That all you got?" Zoro mumbled placing a blade in his mouth. The blond looked confused. '_Three swords?_' The swordsman stood with a blade between his teeth and one in each hand. " 'Cause I don't believe in going easy on _anyone_." He raised steel in the sociologist's direction. "I also...don't back down from _anyone_." It stayed silent for a minute or two. No words or noises came from Luffy, Ace, or Ussop. The tension was strong, the atmosphere dark. Neither of the two moved. The only thing that broke the silence was the wind.

"Never back down huh?" Puffs of smoke floated off his lips. "The name's Sanji."

"But you said your name was John!" Luffy wined.

" I lied. Sanji Blackleg." He didn't know why but there was something about this Zoro guy Sanji liked. Honesty? His confidence? He didn't know. He put out the butt on the heel of his shoe. "That's a first I've seen someone block my kick in a looooong time." A smirk formed on his face. "But I wonder if you can do that again." His leg lifted itself.

"Santoryu-"

They launch at each other, foot hitting blade, haulting both attacks. "I blocked it...again. What do you say...about that."

" Not bad." The slim steel moves first.

"What are you doing around these parts?" Zoro sheaths his swords and snatches the clipboard from Luffy's hands. There was something about Sanji Zoro liked too. He just figured it was the fact he was a good fighter. "What's this? You a sociologist?" '_Maybe the marimo is smarter than he looks._'

"Yeah. I'm to research the lower class of Impel Down. " Zoro handed him the clipboard.

"We're not _lower class_, only degraded." Sanji placed the board under his arm to grab another cigarette. "You should get out out here."

"Why's that?" He inhailed deeply.

"Hadn't noticed?" The blond kept quiet. "This place is crawling with gangs."

"Heh," The sociologist snorted, "as if I'm scared of them." Zoro could only stare at the confidence eminating from him.

"Well I've got things to do, places to run."

"Sleep?" Zoro smirked.

"Luffy show him back and make sure this good-for-nothing-Curly-Brow doesn't get get himself killed." He waved them off as he went to do his thing. Luffy stretched out the knots in his back and jumped off the stairs.

"Let's get going! I want to come back to hear Ussop's lies! He ran off pilling Sanji by the arm, leaving a stunned long-nose behind.

XX

"Why did that damn marimo send you with me?" Sanji asked halfway through their walk to the invisable borderline. Lucky for him, once he told Luffy where the 'huge white-castle-like building' was where he lived, the small boy knew what he was talking about. Even though it wasn't remotely close to any castle to him. "I mean, I could could take _him_ on."

"Marimo?" The blond saw the 'WTH' look on Luffy's face.

"Zoro."

"O~oh!" His face lit up. "Zoro! It's 'cause this place it's dangerous! You should be happy he let go so fast. He _is _leader of the _Strawhats_." The smile never left his face. The information stunned Sanji. '_Leader?Gang?Zoro?_' His eyes traveled to the kid's hat.

"So...you wear that hat to...represent your gang?" He kind of stupid saying it outloud.

"Actually, I-" Lanky fingers covered his mouth. "Zoro told me to never say!" This stroked Sanji as odd. Why? Isn't better to be known feared? Didn't it benifit him?

"Why can't you say anything?" He edged on. Maybe he could make this Luffy kid talk more.

"Then I won't get no FOOD!"

"No! I meant why doesn't he- I don't know- um...forget it." He sighed. "Just forget it." They stopped near the boarder, just a couple of blocks from his apartment. "This is my stop." Luffy nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem!" The black-head saluted him and waved bye before running back the way they just came.

XX

"Sigh." Covers shifted and rustled as Sanji tried to get comfortable in bed, curly brows twitched in irritation. He looked at the clock by his bed side: 1:45 AM. '_**He is the leader...**_'He huffed and switched sides again for the umph-teenth time. '_**I...don't back down from anyone**__._' The words rang in his head. '_**We're not lower, just degraded**__._' He thought about his fight with Zoro. '_**Santoryu**__-_''_**The next time you see me, it'll be on a poster with 'Greatest Swordsman' running through the top**__._' '_Damn Marimo._' He sat up to reach for his phone but stopped to sit in place for a few minutes, thing over what over exactly he planned to do. Sanji punched in a few numbers and put to his ear. "Hello? Can I get a number? Name? I think he said _Roronoa Zoro._"

XxX

A/N: Yay! Chapter 2 is FINALLY out! Now I can work on 3. Sigh... hopefully it won't take as long to get it out and let you guys read it.

Special Thanks:

_tazx x x-__ This ones for you! Thank you. I understand how putting Croc-man (laugh) might seem very unusual. After reading it over I wanted to replace him, but I put him there and he's going to play a pretty big role that he could only play (Or maybe I just couldn't get rid of him [heart]). I'm sorry if it didn't come out the way you imagined but it wrote itself! I swear! I also hope this gave you a little bit more info about Sanji and what he does. In the next chapter I hope to give more about his enviroment I just wanted to show Zoro's first. I'd also appreciate if you kept helping me! I have the tendency to forget somethings or write things that I only understand. It sounds wierd, but when I put characters in different places I don't write the small details sometimes (and they are the more important ones... -.-) Thank you for your support! Please continue to enjoy this if you can._


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Great Zoro**

**Pairing: ZoroxSanji**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. They all belong to their rightful owners. All that appears in this is pure fiction written by a fan for fans.**

**A/N: Don't forget this is a **_**YAOI / BOYS LOVE **_**story, meaning BOY ON BOY! So with this please read on! Much love!**

XxX

ChApTeR 3

Zoro stared at the man standing across from him. "So, let me get this right Question Mark,"

"Don't call me that."

"You called me at 2:00-"

"1:50"

"In the morning, yell at me-"

"Talk to you." Zoro glared at him.

"_Yell_ at me, telling me you got into some kind of trouble."

"I knew that you wouldn't get off your lazy ass if I said otherwise."

"You idiot! I came running to your stupid apartment!" He lifted his swords and flashed a gun. You could never be _too _careful. "Don't you know that no matter how stupid you are, I can't just let someone die!"

"I knew that too." The blond smirks.

"Then when I get here, you're in no danger, and you ask if you can 'study' the gang." Sanji nods which pisses Zoro off. "No way."

"You know," He takes a cigarette out of his pocket and lights it, "I can take care of myself just fine." The green-head sighed, shaking his head.

"It's not the fact you _can't_ take care of yourself. I know that from our fight earlier. Look around you though." He stands from his place on the couch. "The white sofa, the tall ceiling, the glass doors, all this space," he slightly leaned against the window pane, "the view. Face it, the only thing missing is your white pickette fence. Your just not low class like we are." Sanji looked at every single thing he had laying around then walked to lean on the opposite side of the pane. A smile crept it's way on to his face. It felt wierd, since the one who anniciated it was a guy, but he couldn't help it.

"I thought you said you weren't 'lower class'?" Zoro stared at him, not knowing what he could say to that. When he spotted the smile it was like a contaigous virus, creating one of his own. Sanji quickly looked away, feeling out of his element and that he could have crossed a certain line.

"You're right." The blond only glances at him. "I'm just _degrated_." He smirks, this time getting a glimps of the pale face- paler than his anyway- turn crimson red. That was all that spark Zoro's intrest. He sighs and sticks out his hand. "As long as we have a _written_ contract, you don't get in the way (this one made Sanji growl lowly), and you absolutely _cannot _report us to the feds, we should be fine." The sociologist looked at the hand then it's owner then back again. '_Is this really happening? Am I about to go in a field that others were so cautious of?' _All he needed was to look at the image of a man that was Zoro. He put out his cigarette and took the other's hand.

"You've got it."

XX

"...And in no way or reason will I report you to any federal officers, the police, troopers, bounty hunters, or anyone, who should ask any questions regarding you, the leader, and your team." Sanji re-read the contract that would seal his fate. "Signiture: Sanji Blackleg and..."

"SN~ORE." Sanji moved the paper to glare at Zoro sleeping on his sofa.

"..the Dumbass Marimo." Sighing he places it on the glass coffee-table. He leaned back into the small couch across the one the seeweed was on. He watched taking in the way a certain, special type of marimo, looked asleep, smoking the last cigarette for the day. Everytime a snore came from Zoro, Sanji giggled. Could a hot-shot really feel so comfortable with someone he'd only just met? He kind of liked the thought of being trusted. The man took one last drag and put out his stick. "Damn shithead..." His eyes begin to droop close while he sat there listening to the, somehow, soothing snores emiting from the swordsman. For the first time in a while, he slept comfortably.

XX

Sanji woke up on the sofa that Zoro was suppose to occupy. He sat up grogily, stretching before he noticed where he sat. '_How did I...?_' He looked at the covers on him. "Zoro?" Nothing. So he yells louder. "Zoro!"

"Over here." It came more like a grumble or stifled groan. Sanji threw of his sheets and walked in the direction of the voice.

"Marco?" It was dumb and a little childish, but if it helped.

"P-...Polo..." The blond recieved a shocking answer.

"Ma~rco?"

"Polo." Sanji spotted him looking at his room, not touching anything, just looking.

"Marcooo." Zoro turns around.

"Polo." They smile at each other. " 'Morning." Sanji nods. "I was going to leave earlier, but I got distracted."

"My room?" The blond runs a hand through his hair, boasting.

"It's not that great." A kick flew at his head. "The hell was that for?"

"Go on." Zoro grumbled and cross his arms. The sociologist could feel his blood rising the only way that Zoro could make it. "Spill it!"

"Make me."

"Tell me!" The leader moved closer and sat on the floor next to him.

"Nope." He leaned against the closest wall to get the most comfort he could.

"Don't make me kick you." Sanji lifts one of his legs above the grass-like hair.

"What was it you wanted to know?"

"Marimo! What got your brainless attention!" The blond squats down in case the idiot decided to wisper.

"I-" He thought of how he could explain himself. "I.."

"Go on."

"I...got lost.." Sanji was right he did wisper but _extremely _low.

"What?"Zoro sprung up and marched to the living room. "Oi! What did you say?"

"Nevermind." The marimo threw himself on the sofa. "It'doesn't matter." The blond stood in front of him then took a seat next to his laying form. '_What a lazy bastard.' _Neither of them said anything. Not a word. Then finally as Sanji's eyes were getting heavy, Zoro snored as his stomach growled almost pleadingly.

"Baka."

XX

The sent of food wafting through the air woke the man still on the couch. He sniffed it indulgely, sitting up slowly, joints aching. "Sleep wrong?" He looked at Sanji, eyes instantly catching what he wearing. "What never seen a man in an apron before?"

"Not in a pink one.." He looked at him up and down, "..with frills."

"Oi, are you suggesting something?" Zoro sat quietly.

"No."

"Liar! What took you so long to answer?"

"What's cooking?" Ignoring him, the marimo dashed for kitchen.

"Teme..." Even as mad as he was, he set the table for the both of them. "Get the cups while you're in there!" '_That damn Marimo! Giving me hell. I hope I don't go through this when I have to study him. He better not be a natural smartass._' He glances at Zoro reaching for the glasses, muscles writhing beneath his shirt. '..._Must work out..._'

"Hm? Workout?" He turned around, placing the cups not-so-gently down. Sanji felt humiliated! He said that out loud! "Yeah. I lift weights when I can." He looks at his muscles as he flexes one of his strong arms. "Why? Looking for a work-out buddy or somethin'? "

"Ahem...I s-see."

"Heh, you don't have to turn all red." When he thought the other couldn't get any redder, he did. "I look at other guys too. That's one way to see how strong someone is."

"Jackass! As if I would ever, and I mean _ever_, check out another man!"

"Calm down. You sound like a whiny girl." He took his seat and dug in. With the first bite he took, flavor swirled about inside his mouth. It wasn't too little but not over whelming either. '_This is really good...the damn Curly-brow cooks like a chef.'_ "I was only saying that it was normal. Guys check out other guys for their own reasons."

"What are you talking about?"

"There are three things that they could look at another for. Of course they aren't the only reasons. They are envy, want, and desire." Finishing his plate, he pushed it to the side as he continued. " One can _envy_, wish to _be _that man," Sanji listened, "_want_, look at him and wish to _have_ what he _has, _and _desire_, wishing to _know_ the man."

"So men idolize other men?"

"This is why I dropped out of Sociology." Sanji glared at him but was still surprised. '_Dropped out?' _"People are individuals, right? Then so are our attributes."

"Wait a moment." Sanji got up from his seat at the table and returned, a few seconds later, with a blue-spiral notebook. He also carried with him a black permanant marker and pen. Using the marker, he wrote: '**Sanji Blackleg's Research Notebook**' across the cover. He opens it to the third page and wrote: '**Study of Impel Down (I.D.) District Strawhat Gang and Leader, Roronoa Zoro, World's Greatest Swordsman.**' As Zoro's eyes scanned the writing, a light blush crossed his face. Sanji turned the page, writing what the other had already told him:

Roronoa Zoro

-Knowledge of Sociology (uncontinued?)

1.] Men look to other men on a normal basis

Envy- Be other man

Want- Own man's belongings

Desire- Know him

2.] People = individuality so attributes = individuality

Completely satisfied with his work, " Okay, go on."

"What's that? A journal?"

"My research."

"Throw it away. Better yet, burn the damn thing."

"What! No way!"

"Look, if that gets into the wrong hands-"

"I won't let that happen." Zoro scratched his head.

"Since you already know people are individuals," hearing him continue, Sanji quickly picked up his pen, "I'm also saying that these three don't always go hand in hand."

"That doesn't make sence. All three of them fit together like words in a book."

"Let's see. How can I explain?" Sanji was shocked by his own intrest in what the seaweed had to say. Men weren't his specialty. On the contrary, he _loathed_ them. They are big oafs, who are nasty and disgraceful creatures next to the beauties that are women. "I'll use you and me."

"Us?" He recieves a nod.

"Let's say I was envious of you. _Hypothetically_. If I envied you for your ability to cook, does that mean I want or desire you?" The words might have been simple, but they made Sanji's heart race. "Being envious is...how do I say...It's more like _'look _at the guy, wish we could switch lives' than 'man I _want _to cook.' You don't personally need to know him nor do you want what he has. Same goes for the other two. To desire you don't need to be envious nor do you want what he has and wanting doesn't make you envious or encourages you to know him."

"I see. So, it's like a salad. You can add what you want to it but they can't melt into each other. Always seperate but together in the big picture." He closes the notebook. "That's a first I've looked at it that way." He stood and placed the written book on a nearby shelf as a yawn escaped from behind him.

"Do you have a clock in this place?"

"Yeah. My phone." He touch the screen of his sleek device. "It's only 10:05."

"Still pretty early. You mind if I borrow your shower, I have a meeting soon and can't go like this." Sanji saw an opportunity that could be once in a life time kind. He had to take advantage of it!

"Of course...if you take me with you." Zoro gave him an 'are-you-stupid ' look. "Che." If there was anything he learned, it was to use what he had to get what he wants. He layed his head on the others shoulder, twisting a few green locks, as he gently blew into his ear as he spoke. "Please. I thought you were a man of your word."

"O-oi!" A hand shot up to cover the tickling feeling. Hopefully covering the subtile blush as well.

"You said you would."

"F-fine! Just...just don't do that again." Sanji smiled.

"Why? Liked it?" He was only picking on him but Zoro's eyes widened and looked away.

"All I have to say is that if you do that again, I can't promise what might happen." He walks out to the living room. "Hey, where's your bathroom?"

"I-it's by my room." Came a cracking voice from where he left Sanji. He wonders around, grunting. '_Which one was that?'_ He heads back. "Oi! I -" He stops what he was he was going to say. "Why so red?" The joy that ran through his viens, was clearly for the, very quick, chance of revenge. "You liked it?" When he walked in, Sanji had been in a state of shock, body red from head to toe, mouth agape. Trying to cover his face with his hands. '_Why the hell is this happening! I don't even know the guy! ' _ Sanji asked himself.

"S-shut up baka Marimo!" Zoro couldn't stop his laughter, tears running down his usaully stern face. Once it settles enough to be understood, he remembered the reason he was there in the first place.

"Where the hell is your bathroom?" Smile not completely gone. Despite the anger, the blond led him. He pushed Zoro out of the way so he could set the tempature of the water that most of his _guests_ couldn't figure out. "Is that good?" The Marimo stuck his arm into the crystal water.

"Perfect." Sanji smiled.

"Always am."

"Yeah right." He shook his arm dry, sprinkling the other a little. He walked to the sink and took off the black bandana around his arm and his three earings. "You wish."

"You wouldn't know." He walked behind him and looked at the gold pieces on his pearl counter. "I didn't notice you had pierced ears?"

"Not very observant for a sciologist." Sanji glared at him.

"I thought I already told you, I don't check out other men."

"You noticed I workout?"

"The shampoo and bar of soap is right under the shower head. I'll go get you a towel." With that, he shut the door and leaned against it's hard surface. '_Damn._' He slowed his breathing and went to get what the marimo needed. After grabbing them from his closet, he knock (out of habit), and opened the door. "Here feel free to use anything." He handed it to a shirtless Zoro. "Oh. My bad."

"Don' worry about it." When the towel was taken out of his face, he recieved a better look at the muscular body. '_Whoa. That's what most oafs should look like._' The marimo stood wearing a harmaki, with abs of steel, arms made of cannons and skin a dark caremel color. A body that had the capability to steal a few girls hearts. Although it was all impressive, a scar that ran from his left shoulder to his right hip, caught the blond's attention. "Something on me?" The scar's owner followed the intense gaze, eyes softening when they stopped at his past inflicted wound. "It's a long story. Maybe some other time." The sociology nodded.

"I'll take that as a promise." He closed the door gently and went in his room to look over his notes.

**XxX**

**A/N: Well Well! Another one! Yes! What? You say it doesn't matter cause itll take another 100 years for the next chapter? Hahahahaha! Click next to read the next chapter! Thats right! Double chapters! Wooo! Oh and before I forget, I invited the readers of my other story, so I invite anyone who wants to correct my story or let me know some ideas, to comment/add me on facebook my name's josefa estrada (gasp) I have a picture of pita ten (cat girl). Not to worry it's really for those who want to comment about my story or want updates and they don't have an account but have a FB then that can be another way (of course those who have one are still welcomed to too). It's easier to get on FB on my phone than FF. Lol. AAAAwkwaaaaard.. I know...forgive my wierdness. Much Love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Great Zoro**

**Pairing: ZoroxSanji**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. They all belong to their rightful owners. All that appears in this is pure fiction written by a fan for fans.**

**A/N: Don't forget this is a **_**YAOI / BOYS LOVE **_**story, meaning BOY ON BOY! So with this please read on! Much love!**

**XxX**

ChAptEr 4

Drip. Sanji could feel drops of water falling on the back of his neck. Drip, drip. He abruptly turns around to its source. "You done?" A wet Zoro nodds, only a few inches from the other's shoulder. Sanji stares at the dangling earings sway, showing he was only there for mere seconds.

"What's that?" Staying silent, Zoro places a hand on the desk that was in front of them, trapping Sanji. "So what is it? A survey?" The blond glared at his impatientness.

"It's the one I tried to get Luffy and the others to take."

"Did any of them take it?" He shakes his head. "How many do you need?"

"Right now I'm willing to take what I can." He tosses the one in his hand on top of the others. "I wasted a whole day yesterday and not a single one answered." Zoro scratched the back of his head and leaned off the desk. He spinned the chair, where Sanji sat, with his foot. The sciologist was going to say something but the foot stopped him and layed between his legs.

"How many do you have?"

"1-15."

"Good. Take them with you when we leave." Sanji's mouth stretched in a huge grin. "If I tell them to, they will." Sanji threw himself onto Zoro. "H-hey!"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I thought I would have to go empty handed to my professor tomarrow! This is great!"

"Yeah whatever. I'm happy for you and all that but can I get some clothes?" After hearing that, it became very akward. He didn't know if he should let go or not. How bad could it get? He slowly releases his hostage.

"Uh..." It tripled. "Sorry...?"

"It's fine." The other's face changed red.

"What's wrong?" Sanji chuckled. "Never been hugged before or what?" Zoro visably jolted. "What! Never?"

"S-shut up! You don't need _hugs_ to become a _great swordsman_!"

"Pft. Yeah but that kinda sucks." A growl emitted from the "swordsman's" throat. "Aw. Want a hug now?" He spread his arms wide. "Here." His mocking voice pissed Zoro off. "Idiot."

"I'm not a idiot you Ero-cook!"

"E-Ero!" He put his arms down and stomped his way to the marimo's personal space. "Oi! What's with the ero huh? I'm no pervert!"

"Yep. That's why you apartment reaks of woman's perfume."

"So what! I like this perfume!"

"What about all those girl's numbers on your desk?"

"They-"

"Or the letters. How about the pictures on your shelf? The lipstick next to the bathroom sink?" '_Did Zoro really see all that?_'

"What's it to you anyway! If I want women here I can!"

"Ero. So Ero-cook."

"Your pretty nosy aren't you." He folded his arms across his chest. "How do you know there were women here? What made you look?" Zoro huffed.

"You should never judge someone. I went to college too. I graduated with a degree in business and accounting with technology. I also took 'unofficial' phycology classes." Shocked, Sanji listened. "I did have a 'great' job, one in an office full of asses that thought only about thier salary and could care less about helping others, but, I don't know, it didn't feel right. I figured out right a way that I didn't belong there." The blond snatched his notebook, Zoro rolling his eyes. "What now?"

"Nothing." He flipped it open and scribbled everything about Zoro. "I need to keep up with it."

"So your going to stalk me?"

"No. _Study_ you." He placed it on the desk. "You make up your team, whether or not you know it." He patted his shoulder. "I think I know the reason you didn't belong in that office job. You might seem cold at first but you really care for those who are close to you. Running to my home is proof of that. You were just too good to be there." Zoro couldn't say anything. "If your looking for something to wear, pick from my closet. Your only a bit..." His eyes traveled from his grass hair to his abs and stopped where his hips met the towel. "...lot bigger." A blush crossed his face. "Uh...Just try one on and s-see if it fits. I had a some-what buff friend before so I should still have a suit that I was going to give him his wedding day before he loss some weight." He walked to the bathroom, "I'm going to jump in, so no peeking." Zoro stared at him blankly then gave Sanji the most sexiest smile he could fake.

"Then you'd better lock that door." The door closed. '_Guess I better looking for something_' He walked to the closet and flung it open. '_They're _all_ suits._" He sighed and was going to try Sanji's friend's first when there was a knock at the door. "Fuck." He put the suit on the bed. He grabbed his towel to open the door. "Coming!" (The knocking was getting on his nerves.) He clicked open the door. "Yeah? What is it?" He looked at a girl who was surprised to see him standing at the door. She was beautiful with orange hair and a great body. '_Probably his type_.' "_What never seen a man_?" Is what he wanted to say but settled for, "Is there something you need."

"Um, is Sanji home?" She couldn't look at a half-naked Zoro in the eyes.

"You here to see him? He's in the shower right now," her eyes widen, "but he should be out in a minute." He dries his hand on his towel before handing it to her. "Roronoa Zoro."

"N-Nami." She took it hesitantly. "Are you THE Roronoa Zoro?"

"Hm?"

"Z_oro of the Strawhat Gang_?"

"Heh. You know your stuff. That's me, in the flesh." He moved to a side to let her in. He gently closed the door after her. "Take it easy 'till he get out. You thirsty?"

"Zoro have you found what to wear yet?" Sanji walked out in a crisp black and blue suit. " 'Cause I'm read- NAMI-CHAN!"

"Yo." Her voice cracked. "I see you know Zoro-sama." Her voice shaking every word.

"Oh. I forgot." Zoro walks to the refrigerator.

"You dolt! Put some clothes on!"

"U-um. Sanji," Nami studders.

"Why? Not like I'm into women." The room went silent. "...What?"

"Zo-Zoro you're..." Sanji had no idea why, but he could feel his body blush.

"I knew it!" Both men look at Nami. More silence.

"Look, guys are just easier to please. Here." He hands her a glass of water. "I'm gonna go change then we got to go." The moment he left, Nami sprang in front of her co-worker.

"I knew it!" She gleamed happily. "Sanji you should have told me! I'm not going to judge!"

"Nami-chan, what are you saying?" His blush turning unbelieveably darker.

"That you're _gay_!"

"Wh-"

And of all people! _The_ Roronoa Zoro! Whata catch! Not that I want him. He's all yours! But I never thought of you as a 'bad boy' type."

"You've got it all wrong-"

"So are you going on a date?" Sanji shook his head. "Well, whatever, tell me the details later. I came to drop off some files but I gave them to Zoro." She looks to Sanji's room door. "Speaking of the devil."

"Yo, Sanji, you don't think this thing's a bit **tight**?" Zoro struts in after a few minutes.

"Woah..." Both, Sanji and Nami's mouths drop. The way the marimo cleaned up was undescribable. '_Who would have known the damn seaweed could look...__**good**_.' The suit fit like it was talored especially for him. The silky-black clashed amazingly well with his grass-like hair, that was lazily slicked back with gel. His tall figure pulled the fabric in all the right places and his muscular arms gave shape, but not too much. The pants rested nicely on his hips and ankles, earings giving off a sort of spark.

"Do one of you tie ties?"

"Baka." The blond walks up to him and wraps the cloth around his neck. "Can you believe Nami thinks we're dating? Isn't that crazy?" He tried to say it loud enough for her to hear, desperatly making a joke out of it. Zoro looked to her and back to him. He laces his arms around Sanji's waist. "W-w-w-w-what the_ hell_ do you think you're doing?"

"What's to hide. She knows." The sociologist struggles to break free.

"Don't worry Sanji-kun! I told you it's okay." She smiles sweetly. "You guys look great with each other.

"You see?"

"No! I don't see!" Nami giggled.

"Oh and lucky for me I have this!" She digs into her handbag and pulls out a digital camera. "Tada! I'm going around taking pictures lately. They aren't much, just personal favorites and since you _FINALLY_ settled down," _' 'Cause who would cheat on a gang leader.' _"I want a picture of you two."

"I'm sorry Nami-san, but me and this _oaf_?"

"Now now. Kiss so I can take a picture." Sanji loses color. _'K-KISS!'_ Before he could protest a strong hand softly runs up his cheek into his hair. It lightly tuggs at the shiny locks, turning the reddish face to his. The close distance keeping his face red. Zoro placed his other hand on his hip pulling him in. '_I can f-feel ...'_ Rough lips gently rubbed Sanji's pink one's, not touching them most of the time. Almost instantly the sociologist's eye's drifted close and his strugging hands tightly grasp the fabric of the collar, his body shaking and shuddering. Once his eyes were completly closed, Zoro left no room. Thier lips met in a tasteful kiss.

KA-CHA! The picture was taken and it couldn't be undone.

"That was great! Guess I'll leave you two to yourselves." She smirks before leaving. "Try no to make _too_ much noise. Ja ne!" Surprisingly, Sanji doesn't notice her leave, feeling as though he was drowning but flying at the same time. His arms wrap around the broad neck pulling Zoro, who was shocked to say the least. He intended to end it as soon as the woman left. Without thinking, the marimo deepened it, forcing both to forget who they were with.

A small moan escaped from Sanji's throat, reminding Zoro what he forgot. He pulled away only to find struggle. The second he lost a bit of contact, the blond rammed him where he could. Body heat surging through new waves, Marimo flipped them so that the other's back was to the wall. When he heard a louder moan, his thoughts mixed, becoming incomprehendable. His kisses slowly moved across his chin trailing down to his neck. Sanji covered his mouth to stifle the noises, only to feel hands pull them away. Then when the lips on his skin gently sucked at his flesh, "Hn...Z- Ha...Zoro...," he moaned. The swordsman tugged on the white undershirt rubbing up the blond's stomach then ran it down his thigh, pulling his leg up to wrap around his waist. Once he was sure it would stay there he made his way back up his shirt.

Sanji could feel his body heating up and throat running dry. He snaked his arm tightly around the tan neck, pulling thier bodies so close there wasn't any room between them ,not even Zoro's hand, which was a bit dissapointing, but he found room on Sanji's ass, causing the blond to accidently grind against him. "Huff..." His body shuddered uncontrolably. "Z-Zoro what...did you.. d-do..?"

"You...Hn...Damn it Sanji." He pushed back to kiss him again. They could feel the intense atmosphere, niether knowing how far they intended to go. When thier eyes met, Sanji could see something burning in Zoro. The only thing he could do was kiss him. He had no idea what he was doing. Zoro would kiss him and he would melt into it. Zoro would caress him and he would shudder. Zoro would look through him and he craved more. He fell out of a pan and into a fire. He offered himself to Zoro to do as he pleased. Anything he wanted. Trusting him, something he'd never give to anyone. "Zoro..." He wanted nothing more than to kill himself, then only wish that heaven was between this man's arms.

"Don't worry. I'll be easy on you." He kissed his forhead. "I know it must be hard to do this. Especially since you hate all of the male population." Sanji glared at him, making him smile. He slowly leaned down, both prepared for what was going to happen. Zoro kissed him the best way he could forcing Sanji's legs to give in until they were a heap on the floor. Then as his hand slid between Sanji's legs, his phone rang.

"..."

Zoro's eyes shadowed over and anger painted him a new face. "Who the hell could be calling me right _now _of all times! I swear I'm going to cut his fucking head off!" Sanji eyes widen at how mad he was because he didn't get to have sex with him. It kind of made him feel special. He chuckled when Zoro answered the phone. "What do ya want!" He turned to a smiling blond. "Hm, Boss?" He looked at Sanji holding in his laugh which made him smile. He walks up to him and wraps an arm around his waist. Naturally, the sociologist would have fought it but a kiss from the kuso marimo was like a drug that automatically churned his body. "The guy's waiting? Where?" He leaned off the other a bit. "You know where _Sabaody _is at?" Sanji nodded. "I got it. Yeah. I'll see to it now." He closed the phone, sighing. "We better get going. My client's waiting and he hates waiting." He gave Sanji a quick kiss before he fixed his trousled hair and clothes.

"Who is it?" Sanji asked following his example.

"You'll see when we get there."

**XxX**

**A/N: So?So?So? How was it? Was it alright? Sorry for the half way lemon! Ku ku ku ku ku! So review only if you have the time. I'm gonna put the link to my Facebook on my profile if your intrested. Much Love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Great Zoro**

**Pairing: ZoroxSanji**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. They all belong to their rightful owners. All that appears in this is pure fiction written by a fan for fans.**

**A/N: Don't forget this is a **_**YAOI / BOYS LOVE **_**story, meaning BOY ON BOY! So with this please read on! Much love!**

**\(*o* \) **_**Warning: Lemon! Lemon! LEMON!**_** (/ *o*)/**

**The dolls will signify the start/end of the lemon!**

**XxX**

ChAptEr 5

"Woah. This place is huge." Sanji said looking up at what could well have been a sky scrapper.

"Whatever! Just _please_ will you let go of my hand?" On the way, Zoro had gotten a habit of getting lost. Sanji would walk one way and somehow he went the other! The blond rolled his eyes.

"I've never met a person who is _following _someone and _**still **_gets lost."

"Shut up and let go Curly-brow!" He tried wiggling his hand out.

"Kuso Marimo. How many times do I have to say not to call me that!"

"Excuse me. Are you Roronoa-sama?" Zoro easily pulled his hand free and stood as pround as he could. '_He never ceases to amaze me. He actually looks professional._'

"That's me."

"Please." The man bows and walks into the tall building. Zoro slips his finger between Sanji's, pulling him close enough to whisper to him.

"Did you bring your notebook?" The blond nods. "Good. Don't do anything and don't say anything. If he asks any questions I believe you can handle it. We'll say you're my 'keeper.' You document and record all transactions I have between me and any clients. That way you can write freely without raising suspision."

"Got it."

The man stopped near two huge doors. "The master is inside, please join him for some tea." _'Tea?_' Sanji's ears gracefully heard. He glanced at Zoro who wore a look of disgust.

"Don't like tea?" He whispered.

"I prefer liquor. Specifically, sake." Sanji snorted.

"You look like the type."

The man open the doors and bowed. "Please."

"Well, if it isn't Zoro," Said a man sitting at the end of a log table, "and some kid." He threw a glare. One directed at the Marimo than the cook. "What the hell's he here for?" Sanji could tell he wasn't wanted there. "Well kid? You speak or what?" He felt his blood boil as his anger sweated through every pore of his body.

"My name is _Shiro_."

"So? You some kind of Intel or Spy." It wasn't a question but an _accusation_.

"I'm Keeper. Before your lump of a brain asks, I document and record the transactions Zoro has with scum like you." He wanted to stop but the word spoke themselves. The man's eyes widen then shrink.

"Heh. He's really your's, eh, Zoro?" He pulled a cigar out and lit it. "Have a seat." The two joined him, Sanji moving his seat beside Zoro. "The boss told me to see you. You know what the pleasant visit is for?"

"The boss wants you to pull out and lay low." The man slammed his fist into the table.

"That bastard! Does he know who I am! I'm Capone '_Gang_' Bege of the Firetank gang, West Blue side!" Sanji glances at Zoro rubbing his forehead.

"You're wasting a _whole _lot of money on useless things and _forty _of your men were killed this week. You're causing trouble that we don't need."

"That's what they're for!" A dark aura wrapped around the swordsman.

"That's what they're for? You're messing with _lives_, human lives! These kids have _dreams_! They work for you to get there!" He grunts through his teeth.

"Dreams? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" He held his smoke between his fingers. "You know what dreams are?" Zoro grabbed the hilt of one of his swords. "A waste of-" In a flash, Zoro danced on the table, dashing to the man, and held the blade to Capone's neck.

"Waste of- Let me tell you something. I've gotten this far because of my dreams. My scar throbs every inch I get closer to that dream. So don't you dare mock or insult what I have worked _so _hard to obtain." The man shook dropping his cigar to the floor. "You make me sick. Good ridence." He pressed the blade and slit him from his shoulder to his hip. "That's the pain those of us who try to catch those dreams take, when someone like you kills them." Bege yelled his lungs dry. "Che. You got my suit dirty." He cleans his sword and sheaths it. "Sanji, let's go."

"Y-you sure?" The blond listens to the ariving footsteps on the other side of the door. "Which way?"

"What are you talking about? We're going the way we came."

"Wha-"

"Lead the way." After arguing, Zoro won in the end. '_I hope I make it out alive.'_ He swings open the doors, military standing outside.

"Put your hands up!" Sanji almost instantly reacts when rough hands pulled them down.

"Don't." He let go. "Lead."

"Z-Zoro-sama! All hold fire! Make way!" One officer, a girl with glasses ordered. "We didn't know it was _you_." She peeked inside. "Another one! You guys need to stop before you run us out of jobs. She moves out of thier way. "Please, _leave_."

"Shut it Tashigi. Don't want to hang around this dump anyway." He gently pushes Sanji. "Lead."

XX

Once outside, Zoro slipped into his truck. "Get in." The blond enters the passenger side.

"You have the military under your wing too? That's some serious power."

"Hm? No. Never trust an opposer. You can pay someone a billion berries but if someone else offers two billion, who do you think the person will help? We just use the law to our advantage."

"Heh. _You_ know your rights?" The cook almost burst out laughing. "Love to see that!" Zoro jabbed his shoulder.

"_I_ don't but I have plenty of money to get someone who does."

"Wow...you really are an idiot." He shook his head. "Tell you what, I'll bail your ass out if you ever need a lawyer."

"You?"

"I took Law Studies. I finished the course within a year with the highest grades in the school." He boasted, trying to impress the other for no particular reason.

"Really? Sounds nerdy to me."

"Screw you! I have a degree in law, sociology, chemistry, biography, journalism and , self proclaimed, love." Zoro laughs but tries to hide it. Sanji could feel his heart race at the image of the usually stern man, brighten.

" That's pretty cool. Atleast I know someone who _attended_ college."

"I thought you went." Zoro nodded as the truck stopped in a driveway.

"I did. I told you what I had a degree in."

"Degree or graduate?"

"_Degree._" Zoro opened his door. "Get off." Sanji looked out the window.

"Where..."

"My house." He walked to the passenger side, opened the door, "C'mon," He offered his hand, the cook looking at the thin but strong digits, "Ero-cook." He gladly took it but kept face.

"Why get a high truck?" A smirk crossed his face. "Compensating for something?" Zoro unlocked the front door to the house and turn to the sociologist. He flashed a the sexiest smirk he could in the blood stained suit.

"Whenever you're ready to find out, let me know. I'm gonna jump in the shower, then I'll be waiting," He already felt wierd for saying such cheesy things but winked at him anyway, "Sanji." He walked in leaving the door open, letting the blond decide if he wanted to go in or walk home. He smiled to himself when he heard the door close and footsteps stop behind him, where he pulled off his over-coat. "I'm shocked you actually came in." He chuckled. "You can relax. I won't do anything, it was only a joke." He throws the coat on the bed. "Besides, a womanizer like you isn't my type." Pale hands carress his cheeks turning him to look.

"So, what happens if a _womanizer _like me..." He pulls the other close, only enough to rub his lips against the other slightly as he spoke. "...were to do this?" Sanji moves back to see the shock in Zoro's face. "What happens?" Within a seconds notice, the blond was lifted and pounded onto a small dresser, the others lips already kissing him hungrily.

"Baka!" The marimo yelled after the need for air. "Didn't I tell you I couldn't promise what happens if you did something like that! You idiot!" He let out a heavy sigh, resting his head on Sanji's shoulder. "I'm going to jump in the shower." He pulls away walking in the direction of the bathroom. The blond bites his lip and hops off the dresser a little wobbly.

"_You're _the idiot, Marimo." The swordsman stops his stepping, when he turns around, Sanji was undoing the buttons of his undershirt, the tie loose around his neck and coat on the floor by his feet. "Here, this sexy man who is a womanizer, hates all of the male population, and has never in his right mind let another man touch him, is letting you have your way with him." His last button comes undone. "So...who's the _real _idiot here?" Again, Zoro was crashing thier lips in mere seconds. "Atta boy." The blond panted.

"Shut up. How am I suppose to take you seriously?" He leans his forehead on the other's. "Guys like you, the ones who are straight, say one thing then when you think about it, you change your mind. I know you don't really want this, so you don't need to force yourself."

"Are you saying I'm not sane?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." He tries pulling away but a inhumanly strong leg wraps around his waist. "Don't. It will only hurt _you_."

"So? Tell me, have any of your other... _lovers _looked like me? More manly? Maybe _sluttier_? Is that it?" He shoves Zoro. "I'm not your _type_?"

\(*o* \) __(/ *o*)/

"Believe me, it's not that." He holds Sanji to a wall as he presses himself against the sociologist, making the other groan lowly. "You feel it, don't you? It's like you said, if I do _take _you, you will be the very first of your kind."

"S-same here. You felt mine right?" Hips move slowly, almost afraid of it's consequences. "Hnm...If I didn't _want_ this, I wouldn't be like this."

"If you put it that way, how can I refuse." Zoro kisses him gently. "Let me warn you. I'm not a _woman_, so don't expect me to whisper shit in your ear or 'make love' to you. I'll stop if I'm tired and pound you into the bed if I want to."

"Heh. Getting me all excited..." Sanji slid his head under Zoro's chin and lick the nape of his neck. "Show me what you've got _Swordsman-sama._" Zoro's mouth opens gasping with antisipation. The blond moves the man out of his way. He looks at the sociologist, waiting to find out what he was doing, seeing him sit on the bed, wiggling a finger at him. He walks until he's in front of him. "Hm...What's wrong? Chickening out?"

"You wish." In truth, he didn't know how to go about this. He sort of felt intimidated but it subsided when he felt Sanji could take what he threw at him.

"If you just stand there..." The cook let himself fall onto the bed, his silky blond hair falling in different ways, shirt open showing off his nicely toned chest and abdomen. He places a finger to his soft lips. He never had a male partner but he wasn't gonna be ranked low because of that. He was going to make sure that Zoro moans his name more than he has anyone elses. "...I might change my mind." He sees Zoro close his eyes then smiles at him.

"I guess we can't let that happen..." He places his knees on the bed's edge, between Sanji's, and, leaning down, licks the skin just below the blond's belly button. He feels the man under him shiver and tighten. "Can we?" Burning eyes glare at him.

"Are you going... to tease me?" He lifts himself on his elbows.

"Why not? You have really pale skin." Zoro drags his tongue up from the last place to his chest, causing Sanji's body to lift in the same direction. "Almost like porcielan." The swordman looked to the cooks eyes, who were glistening over, almost closed.

"Says the really tan one."

"How do you know I'm tan? Unless you looked when I was in your apartment." He kisses the collar bone.

"Hn..I gave you the towel..."

"Oh.." His tongue traveled in every crevis as he placed kisses down his body.

"C'mon..." Frustrated, Sanji flipped them. "What happen to pounding me into the bed?" His hands pulled off the rest of his shirt and threw it to the floor. "Unless you want me beg you to?" The blond pulled on the other's shirt, opening a few buttons. Zoro sat up while he lifted it over his head. "Now we're getting somewhere." His eye landed on the large scar.

"If you don't like it, don't look."

"Hmph." Sanji ran a finger that followed it from his shoulder to his hip. "You shouldn't say something like that. You've told me jack about it but it's important isn't it? Besides," He leaned down, kissing it from his hip up his shoulder, he looked into his eyes, whispering, " I like a man with a few scars." Zoro grabbed onto his hips. "What, no one ever liked it? I think it's sexy." He rest his lips on Zoro's. The swordman unbuckles his belt but Sanji swats his hands away, replacing them himself. He feels his heart in his throat, beating uncontrolably. Actually wanting to back out at this point. He lifts up about to comment about it, maybe say something like '_Hey, you know I didn't think this through... _' but when he saw the way Marimo looked, out of breath, pants undone, sweat rolling onto his amazing abs and neck, his words wouldn't come out. Instead, he could feel his body heat up. "Undo me..."

"Che..Who are you to give orders." Zoro turned them once more, carrying out what the other wanted. He stripped the blonde of any clothes he had left, now leaving him in the nude. "Not bad. Probably the best I've seen."

"Of course I am. You think any of your other lovers will match my body or talent you'd better think again." Sanji played off his nervousness. He's had his fair share of women but he did the staring not stared at.

"Now your one of my lovers?"

"Damn straight. After this, your going to want me to be your only lover." Zoro was impossibly turn on. He stood off the bed and rid himself of the tightening clothes. "Y-your not sticking that _thing _in me!" The swordsman crawled on top of him.

"I'll be gentle." His hand travel down Sanji's thighs.

"Hnm...!" He wanted nothing more than to cover his mouth, only holding it in to prove he'll be the best man the dumbass layed with. "Zoro..." His body bucked into every jerk. "S-stop...I..." Lips met as the jerking quickened, as did his breathing. Feeling his body give, hips rise filling the smooth hand. "Haa..." He turns his face to a side, embaressed of how he might look. A hand softly shifts some his hair and kiss him tenderly. "You..fu...don't think I can cum again do you?"

"We're about to find out." With his covered fingers he eagerly places one at Sanji's entrance.

"W-woah! Wait! I'm- I'm not ready yet and I _just _came!" When it goes in he twitches at the feeling. "I..kuu.. I should have fought for top..."

"Heh. Bet you won't say that when I'm done." He places another and waits a bit before he forces the last one.

"..H-hurts..." Zoro moves the other hand between his legs. "Ahh...! D-don't..." Every time his finger pulls out his hand moves down. "Nnn...Mm"

"What were you complaining about?"

"Suu.. Shut up.." He takes out his fingers and postions himself, holding on to Sanji's knees. "Wait!" He slid in slowly, as gentle as he could even if he felt he would pound into him if the cook wasn't making faces. When he was inside fully he waited. Sanji wanted him to pull out so bad but knew the one suffering more was the marimo, face red and eyes closed, almost like he was calming down. "M-move..." Desperatly hoping it felt better that way. Zoro opens his eye a bit and pulls out only to move in again. The sensation still felt wierd. Then the swordsman picked up pace, hitting something inside his body. "Haa! Zoro! T-there!"

"G-got it." He tried his best to hit it as often as he could, pounding into the man's heat. "Hn.."

"Haa..Z-Zoro!" All the pain shifting into a thrill he's never felt before, Sanji's eye shut, mouth gaping open, body shivering. A hand travels down again between his legs. "Z-Zo... no... Don't.." He reached a new wave of pleasure. " Ah! Fu...fu.."

Zoro looked down at the panting heap on his bed, his heart throbbing from his beauty. He couldn't believe he was sharing something like this with the cook of all people. He stops. The blond panting, opens his eyes. He didn't know what to do, his body desperatly wanted to lay beside his new lover, it's never happened before. Almost like reading him, Sanji opens his arms.

"Baka, hn...I don't mind..." The swordsman throws his arms around him and his movements slow a bit. He kisses Sanji gently around his neck, intwining his fingers with the other's. His free hand jerking him. "Haa! Ku...ku...Zoro, Zoro...Nn.."

The blond wraps his arms around the tan neck tightly. His eyes open to the sight of three golden pieces. Between his heavy panting, he wants to hear _his _name. He rounds his hips with every thrust. "Hn...!" The pleasure helps feed both of them. He swallows air deeply, then he runs his tongue across the man's earings, and the passionate movements deepen. "S-Sanji...!" He moans at his name being called through the heavy voice. "Sanji...nn." Happily, he tightens his grip.

"Z-Zoro...I can't..." He fills the mans hand, body tightening, eyes shut, mouth gasping, and body pushing itself as close as it could to Zoro's. The swordsman tightened the same, wanting to pull out, but to no avail, finishing in the body's owner. "Mm.."

\(*o*\) (/*o*)/

Zoro fell on top of Sanji, out of any energy he planned to keep. "Damn... Not bad for a first."

"Te- Tell me about it." Sanji kissed the top of his head. Zoro lifted himself and pulled a clean cover from a basket near by and threw it on them. "I.. I don't know if I should stay." Zoro places his head on the thin shoulders.

"Then I guess I'll have to chase you down." As the marimo drifted to sleep with his arms around his "lover", Sanji couldn't sleep a wink. _'Did..did I just make those sounds!What the hell's wrong with me! It was only the kuso marimo! How did this happen? WHY did this happen? I can't believe I had sex with a man and LIKED it! RAH! Damn, what do I do when he wakes up?'_ While he argued with himself, Zoro shifted in place, arms still around him. "C..Curly-brow..." The sociologist raised a fist, intending to give him a wake up call that he'll never forget (mostly at his own frustration) but couldn't with the damn sweet smile the man wore. Sanji blushed like mad. '_And he said he wouldn't __**make love**__ to me. I wonder if he even knows he did. Baka!_' He smiled, scooting closer to the body-warmth, eyes feeling heavy with the beat of the swordsman's heart. '_Guess I hate only _most_ of the male population._'

**XxX**

**A/N: This. was. so... EMBARESSING! I couldn't write the lemon without my hands shaking! Gah! I hope it's to your liking! Much Love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: The Great Zoro**

**Pairing: ZoroxSanji**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters or Colgate. They all belong to their rightful owners. All that appears in this is pure fiction written by a fan for fans.**

**A/N: Don't forget this is a **_**YAOI / BOYS LOVE **_**story, meaning BOY ON BOY! So with this please read on! Much love!**

**XxX**

**ChApTer 6**

His fingers clicked away on his keyboard dandily as his day progressed unnaturally good- no- great, better than any other he previously had. Sanji couldn't say why, though he had a clue, one he would not like to admit, even to himself. It was the same routine he's been doing since he's had the job but it carried itself differently, more pizzaz. The others in his same department even made comments like, '_He seems happier than usual.' _and, '_Woah check it out, he hasn't chewed anyone out today!_' or, '_What crawled out of his butt? Rainbows and flowers?_' That last one _almost _ruined it.

"Sanji-kun!" His angel called. He turned his attention to her, with a huge smile pasted on his face.

"Yes Nami-chwan!" She stared at him skeptically .

"The rumors are true. You are acting wierd." She looked at his Colgate smile and flashed a knowing smirk. "You're shinning brightly, almost glazed over. Is your day going okay?"

"Never better!" Her smile stretches from ear to ear.

"Is that so? You finally did it."

"Hm? D-did what?" She bends to his ear as close as possible. Leaning on the desk for extra support.

"You and Zoro _shared _the bed last night."

"W-wha! I-...we..Zoro..." He catches his train of thought that temporarily flew off the tracks and crashed else where. "I-I don't know what you mean Madmosiell." **************

"C'mon. You were never good at lying. _Everyone _has taken notice." She wacks his head with the papers in her hand. "Now I have to pay my respects to your man requesting that he takes good care of my young _son_." She flings her air, turning and walking away into a nearby elevator.

"N-Nami-swan!" He dashes after her to clear _her _misunderstandings (even though she pretty much hit the bulls eye) but the electric door closes in his face. "Aish!" He rubs at the red, tender spot around his nose area. '_Is this what they call women's intuition!_' Sighing to himself, he returns to his seat. "How did she see through me like that?" Sanji glances at his notebook and picks it up. He flips the pages, not really re-reading, if only to feel the air that flows from it. Uninterested anymore, he places it near his screen. Rubbing his forehead, a woman pats his shoulder.

"You can clock out now Sanji-kun." It happened to be one of the girls he regularly spent romantic nights with. Only a few centimeters taller than his angel, this woman was one he could count on, visiting him when he felt loney and his other beauties were busy. Thinking of lonelyness, he looks to the clock. 5:45. "Unless you want to put in extra-" Flying at a speed the light would be jealous of, the last thing to see was blond streaks running out the doors.

XX

Once at his apartment, Sanji enjoyed a quick bath, rubbing all of his stress away. Dressed in his uaual and left...to Zoro's house. After they had done what they did and woke up the next day, the marimo said that he was usually home by five, so what better way to waste the time he had than to use it to _study _his subject? He hopped into his car, the first thing being to check his hair. Then rapidly shook it to give a shaggy look. '_What the hell am I doing?_' The engine roared as he headed to Impel Down.

Sanji breathed in deeply as he reached his destination, surprised how he remembered to get there. He beeped the car's alarm, arriving to the door, he knocked gently at first, nervous to the core. When no answer came, he felt agrivation tug at him and rapped harder. "Coming Ero-cook!" The blond blushed being called out like that. When the door swung open, he looked away.

"H-how did you know?"

"You're the only one I could think of who could pound at my door like that." He walks away, door still ajar. Sanji follows closing it behind him. He took a look around only to see that the bed that he had a chance to lay on, was in the living room, accompanied with a small Japanese style table and a small TV.

"I just noticed, why is your bed not in your room?" The sociologist pulls off his overcoat, putting it on the coat hanger.

"I don't need it to go in the room. I hardly ever have visitors that I want to stay and chat."

"So what about the other rooms? You have three more don't you?"

"Yeah. So? One is for my wieght training, one's to keep everything for the gang organized, and the other one is empty or used as storage."

"You really like to throw your money away don't you?" He takes a seat on the bed not giving it a second thought. Zoro hands him a bottle of water.

"I can do with it as I please. Besides, I need those things."

"A storage room?" Sanji gives him a look. "Yeah right."

"Shut up. I didn't ask for your opinion anyway." The marimo walks to the kitchen. "Why are you here? Don't tell me you're the stalking type."

"You wish you were _worth _stalking." Something sparks his intrest in the coner of his eye. "I just needed to kill some time." He stands and walks to the small Japanese table. An object was wrapped in brown paper. Even knowing better, this itch to open it crept its way onto his hand. He picks it up, unwrapping it slowly.

"You have no life do you?" The movement stopped as he answered.

"I do have one thank you very much!" The process continued.

"Then why aren't you spending your time with those girls you seem to talk to."

"If you're going to complain about it maybe I will leave." He finishes unwrapping it. "Here I thought you were lonely. You bastard." Sanji's eyes sparkled over when the object shined off the light. It was a normal size ashtray, the color of the sea. It had '_Ero-cook_' in black cursive. Zoro walked in not to soon after, a light blush on his cheeks. "Why did you get this?"

"D-Don't think it means anything deep. I saw it passing by a store and really liked it, I just don't smoke. So I bought it and asked if they could engrave your name into it."

"My name _isn't _Ero-cook!" He glared. "But I do like it."

"Whatever. I told you why I got it. And since I'm in a gift giving mood." The marimo tosses a shiny silver object to the blond. He catches it with ease.

"A key?"

"That way you don't break my door down. Besides, I get the feeling even if I tell you to stay away from here, you won't."

"Heh. I need to get research somehow."

"Right. Research." A knock came to the door. They looked at each other.

"Whoa, hey. I didn't tell anyone you live here. This is the only place I can get away from certain people."

"I see." The swordsman opens the door. "Great. What do you want?" Sanji jogged behind him but couldn't see anything so he squeezed under one of his arms. Infront of them stood a man with white hair. He was about as tall as Sanji, smoking a cigar. He couldn't tell how old he was though.

"Tashigi said she saw you at work the other day."

"Really?"

"And not to long after you left, they went into the building and -what a surprise- Capone was dead."

"I don't recall anyone seeing that _I_ killed him."

"But you _did _kill him didn't you?"

"Look, Smoker, I didn't kill him and I don't know who did." Smoker looks to Sanji.

"Che. So what? You playing with this kid?"

"Oi! I'm in my twenties!" The blond snapped back.

"Did I ask?" He huffs under his breath. "You better watch your back Roronoa, ya never know who's a rat these days." Those were his last words before he stomped off.

"What's his problem?"

"His name is Smoker. He works under Monkey D. Garp. Luffy's grandfather."

"Eh!" They close the door and walk to the kitchen where Sanji puts his present. '_Luffy's grandfather, huh?_' He pulls a carton from his pocket and lights one of the cigarettes. He carries it next to the bed's stand where he lays it on the cherry-wood, admiring the detail. "Heh."

"You look so gay." Sanji glared at him.

"I don't want to hear that from _you_." He pouted and tapped the butt of the stick smiling as the ash fell into the sea. The door jiggles. Both pairs of eyes look at it. Not long, knocking emits from it. Zoro rolls his eyes. "Well aren't you popular today?" Sanji smiles. The marimo smirks back.

"Yeah, coming." He turns the door handle and his eyes go wide. He quickly closes it.

"Who was it?" Sanji asked standing behind him. He was so chilled (because bored wasn't the right word) that he wanted to be a bit nosey. Maybe something interesting would happen. Hesitantly, the marimo answers.

"M-My ex."

"I didn't know you had an ex. I kind of want to meet him. Who in their right mind would want to date you?" The blond scoffed.

"What are you talking about? You _slept _with me remember?"

"Sleeping with someone and dating someone are two different things." The knocking continued. Annoyed Zoro opens it.

"What do you want from me!" Sanji stayed back a little, giving the marimo his private space, peeking out the curtain instead. A guy who dated Zoro was atleast worth a peek. The guy looked really young and colorful. He dressed close to a girls style, with bracelets, rings, and hair pins. '_I've seen better, but worse too..._'

" I can't accept the fact we've broken up!" The guy yells as soon as the door opens.

"I already explained this to you, we can't go out anymore."

"Why!"

"Look you can fill your head with stories for all I care but you wouldn't be able to take my life style too well. I'm not what you want me to be. I can't be all lovey-dovey."

"I'm okay with that!" The boy grabbed both sides of his face to see if his explanation would be understood better. "I just want us to go to the way things were." It sort of ticked Sanji off...only a little. The fact he was tricking the marimo the way he was, not the holding.

"Sigh. Muriko, what happened to your other boyfriend?"

"He doesn't mean anything to me. You do." He slowly leaned in.

"What have we got here? A little boy who's lost his way." Sanji commented _really _ticked off at the tricks he was pulling, not the _extremly _close contact. Not at all. Muriko let go and stood back.

"Who..who're you!" The blonde puffed out light smoke in the man's face.

"Can't you tell? It seems I've taken your place." Muriko's face turned red with anger.

"There's no way! Zoro always told me he hated men that smoked." Sanji glance at the marimo then to the boy.

"Guess that doesn't apply to me, does it?" He wrapped his arms loosely around the tan torso. "Now if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you leave my man alone. But if you don't, I'm always ready to kick ass." With his agile leg, the blond closes the door with a gentle click. He let the seaweed go and hopped back on the bed next to his new favorite ashtray. Zoro walked in front of the fluff and climbed on top him. He kissed him tenderly, thanking him silently. "Want to tell me about it? I'm curious."

"Hn? Yeah if you want. Doesn't cost me anything. Muriko's his name. Met him at a restraunt. His boyfriend was saying something to him and they started yelling. It bothered me so I told them to be quiet. Then he fell for me. We went out for a couple weeks but then he got out of hand and I recieved calls day and night. He would even show up during one of our...escapades."

"Slicing people in half aren't escapades." Sanji joked.

"Heh. One day, I ran into the guy he was arguing with, only to learn that they were arguing because Muriko didn't want to break up. From then on I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. Now he pulls stunts like that from time to time. Trying to get me in the bed and what not. I've dated others since then but he runs 'em off. Sometimes it's fine. Other times, I've wanted to choke him. He almost got me killed before to." He sighed deeply leaning his forhead on the others. The blond smiled and kissed him.

"He didn't come off as bad."

"He's not. _I'm _just not the guy he should be gunning for."

"I agree." He pulls both sides of his cheeks. "You need someone more _manly_. Who can kick you around, so you know your place as a marimo."

"Ga! Swap shahs!(Stop that)" His arms wrapped around Zoro's neck.

"You know what? You said," Sanji deepens his voice, mocking the seeweed, " '**I can't be all lovey-dovey.**' but you seem to be doing just fine." A smile crossed his face making Zoro blushed a deep, deep, red.

"S-shut up!" Sanji laughed until his side hurt. "Hmph. You're an idiot, Curly-brow." He leaned down, capturing the blond's sweet lips, the giggles giving a soothing notion. Lifting his head, after, to see the beautiful sea-blue eyes closed. He pulled the cigarette from his fingers and the sea peeked through, glazed over. He put it in the tray, and rubbed his lips against the other's, who gladly took them. Only a few weeks, if that, and they felt so comfortable sharing intamate moments like this. Niether was willing to tell anyone, feeling special. That this was their secret. And no one else needed to know. Sanji felt safe between the muscular arms that held him tight but gently. He could chew the man out and had no need to feel guilty about it. They could be as rough as they wanted, knowing each would be able to take it. He knew how Zoro looked in the morning sun, when he was mad, between his jokes and his seriousness, and, ultimatly, how he made love. Even if it was once. If he didn't want to have sex, he felt that Marimo would never take it by force, despite what he said. "You look angelic today."

"Hm..." The sociologist wanted only to hear his deep voice...and the commpliment. Zoro rarely gave them. Just by looking at him, it was obvious.

"Why's that? Something good?" Tan fingers ran through his silky hair. He sighed at the feeling. The words will never escape his mouth, but he enjoyed the cuddling. When they spent time together, he didn't have to work so hard making the swordsman feel good. Apparently, it was a natural occurance. Though, thier cuddling was a bit different at times. Like punching, kicking, the name calling, or the glaring. "Is it a girl?" And they both understood the other's habits. Zoro knew he was straight and Sanji knew he wasn't his only man. If it hurt, they didn't say anything, if they even admitted it to _themselves _that is.

"Mh-mn." The blond shook his head a bit.

"Oh?" The marimo kissed his neck, not in anything sensual. "I thought that was is. Let me see." He lifted himself on his elbows, making the cook pout inside. "Hm... I don't know. Girls are the only thing that seems to pop up." Missing the touches, he pulls on the green hair toward him. "What?"

"I'm cold."

"Use the cover, the hell am I? Your personal warmer?" He tugged again.

"Your warmer."

"With your hair you'd figure the sun would wear sunglasses."

"Well this sun needs to feed the grass, so enough with your lame jokes and lay down."

"Hmph." Zoro placed his body the way it was before he sat up, guessing that that's what the ero-cook wanted. He looks at the ashtray, still shy of it. "How was work?"

"Mm...It..was okay. Yours?"

"Only a meeting. A few arguments but nothing to exciting."

"Hn..." Zoro noticed something.

"Are you falling asleep?" He lifted his head enough to see Sanji's face at ease. '_He does have a face other than the grimace_.' The man looked so peaceful, snoring away. '_Bet a lot of women love that sound. Heh._' The swordsman pulled the cover from under them and wrapped it around his personal angel. It was hard not to call him that, with what he's done. Shooing away Muriko, entertaining him, and letting him be who he is. Leading is heavy and having someone to joke around with, is almost like heaven on earth. With Sanji the gang didn't have to come first, even if it did. He didn't get called a brute, the blond able to give him a taste of his own medicine. He didn't care if women came before him, or if they were sharing him, or if "marimo" was never mentioned outside their personal time, as long as they did spend that time. He closed his eyes. It would freak Sanji out if he awoke to Zoro staring back at him. So, he also took a needed nap.

XX

The sun setting, glowing dim, showed that time was almost through for the day. In the office, where the blond worked, the doors were being locked routinly. A certain man's footsteps ringing through the halls. He checked and double-checked all of the glass opennings. His cigar smoke filled the closed spaces where he happened to stand. Crocodile passed every work space, inspecting them to perfection. He liked them to be neat and organized, so when he spotted a blue notebook laying near a computer screen he picked it up. '_Sanji._' He shrugged and tucks it under his arm, taking it to his room. Croc-man found it his responsablity to be sure that his men where on track. '_Let's see what this Straw Hat gang is made of._'

XxX

A/N: Here it is chapter six! (around the same time I was typing this! Perhaps I should add a.m. to the title too?) Yes, fluffy. I even wrote another story with a fluffy chapter. (yikes!) Again thanks for reading you guys! You make this otaku happy. Much Love

_**Comments on Reviews:**_

_Misz Laidback much__:_ Thank you! I hope I don't dissapoint.

_Review Master__: _**(Chap1 & 2):** (Crys like a baby) Wahhh! Thank you! **(Chap3):** Oh yeah! Holy crap I did forget! I was so fixated about other things (wiry smile) I shall explain! At the time I was deciding on whether I wanted Luffy (since he walked him in chap...2?) to show him but I wanted to show power by letting him brag about being able to get the information from his many sources...then I never chose and was worried about the other chapters...and it was never written. Now about the conversation, I wouldn't worry too much about it. Sanji is a sociologist, so he studies groups of people and Zoro states somewhere in the previous chapters (3?) that he took psycology, the study of an individual person. This is only show casing that point. He thinks psy. is more fruitful than socio. complaining that everything should be looked at individually instead of in a group. Hope that helped a little, but if not let me know, I'll try to explain it better (laugh) **(Chap4 & 5):** (laugh) Thank you. It was my first lemon, so I was worried about it. As for the outskirts...Kekekeke things are gonna happen and more people are gonna show. ***SPOILER*** nicorobinfrankybrooke ***SPOILER*** Cough cough. So not to worry. I'm a bit cruel so I'm fluffing things up so you guys can start to hate me later almost like "Why'd you do that to them!"...Vosh vosh vosh~! (Thank you for your support!)

_tazx x x:_Ah! Yay! You reviewed again! No worries! I surely uploaded three in one! That way it seems I'm a busy bird! *cough cough* But thanks (you forgiven [smiley]) I was very, very uneasy with the camera kiss. Thinking it up was a pain, typing it was a pain and re-reading it was a pain. I didn't want it to seemed forced but it's just like you said. I didn't want Zoro to be "C'mere you!" and take poor Sanji. How could he be forgiven? I think Sanji can be brutal and would have whooped his a$. Then this was born and I didn't know what you guys would think of it. Womanizing has got to be something I thought he did so often that, like any habit, would be hard and scary to break. I'm an otaku, so I constantly try stop watching anime, but I go online and my fingers type away mang**** .com. So I want to say I understand, even though manga and humans aren't really the same (laugh)

The slicing would have scared me (writing it didn't lol) ! I think I would have been out of there so fast that the blood wouldn't have touched the floor yet. Then moved so he couldn't find me. Somewhere maze-like. So he'd get lost a lot. Then I'd see him looking and move again. I wanted him to show Sanji, just like the anime/manga, that dreams are worth following and I want to continue on this in the following chapter. (this answer is as long as a rant. wow. sry for that I can get carried away. It's like another story! lol)

Ah! Zeff...Zeff... Fufufufu.. Well Zeff-san, Sanji cooking, and his la-la over our favorite (wha? No one elses?) swordsman, is in the next chapter that is half-way written right as I type this! (are you pychic?) I won't spoil it here. They are tied into _Review Master _'s review answer as well. I have my outline...outlined(?), and as I look at it, the whole story is roughly going to be ten chapters. The next one is going to be pretty long, but that's by estimation (smile) It looks that way because there is a lot of information in the chapter so I don't even know. (giggle)

Do you mind if I borrow your idea about Zeff? I was only going to tell his short story but tying it like that would be spectacular! I thought Sanji gave up pretty fast too (laugh) I wonder...another man...? Or maybe just horny (laugh) What do you think? The lemon made me blush! I couldn't write it all at once. First, I wanted it a bit different than the practice ones I wrote. Second, was what I wanted to show in it. Do I want it to be "Okay let's give this a try" or "Let's..." Yeah. Lastly, did I want thier relationship to progress in this one or another? But the whole thing was BLU~SH! O.O So I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks, as always you really helped me out. (heart)


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: The Great Zoro**

**Pairing: ZoroxSanji**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters or Oliver Twist. They all belong to their rightful owners. All that appears in this is pure fiction written by a fan for fans.**

**A/N: Don't forget this is a **_**YAOI / BOYS LOVE **_**story, meaning BOY ON BOY! So with this please read on! Thanks **_**tazx x x**_**for the Zeff idea [heart] Much love!**

**XxX**

**Chapter 7**

**\(*o*\ )****Lemon! Look for these dolls for end/start!**** (/*o*)/**

Sanji marched right into his bosses office. Once again, his orange-haired angel informed him of Croc-man's request to see him. Blond fell in his face, as his head dropped. Seeing Crocodile wasn't fun, ever. It was probably to complain about something he wrote or an assignment he wanted to pass, like always. Sanji looked to his wrist, the watch read : 5:27. Zoro was definatly home by now. He sighed. At least he had a key.

He rapped, not so gently, on the door then opened it. Walking in, the smoke made him dizzy. Once use to it, he could see the man sitting atop his Mahagony desk. "Sanji." The smoke's owner motioned for him to sit down, he did.

"Why did you call for me? I'm a busy man." Sanji sat on the overly-expensive chair, crossing his legs in a gentlemanly manner, hands resting on his knees. "With all these _side _assignments you give me, Croc-man." His boss clicked his teeth at the annoying nickname.

"I don't recall," He, Crocodile, turned 90 degrees, grabbing his blue notebook. He raised it before his face and slightly shook it, "ever giving you one to stalk Zoro." Sanji blushed.

"What?"

"Ideas by Zoro, leadership of Zoro, a meeting between a thug and Zoro. Zoro. Zoro. _Zoro_." He put the note filled book back where it had previously been. "From a certain point it turns into a love diary of you and Roronoa-"

"Zoro."

"What was that?" A glare covered his eyes.

"Zoro." Sanji corrected. If Croc-man didn't like what he wrote then what right does he have to call Marimo "Roronoa"?

"I don't give a rat's ass if his name is _Oliver Twist_. I want you to rewrite it. This time, more about his crew. In case you forgot, the _Straw Hats_." Sanji stood and stomped to the desk, swipping his "love-dairy" angrily.

"I was writing down _everything _to sort them out _later_." He gritted through his teeth. "There was no reason to look through this. I'll have the paper ready, but I'm going to continue to do it _my _way." Crocodile raised his hook to the thin neck that threatened his orders. The metal was cold to the touch, and sharper than the end of a needle. Crocodile stood proud, chest and chin high, eyes looking down at the deep blue ones just below him. Sanji breathed in doing the same. "Get that away from me."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. You think you got what it takes?" A pale hand swatted the golden piece from his skin. "You-"

"I know I can kick your fury ass back to the bottom of the _All Blue_." The anger created unwanted tention in the room. They stared at each other for an entire ten minutes.

"Leave and do whatever you want. Just get me a report that atleast mentions the others."

"Alright." He turned foot, walking to the door. He swung it open but before he could shut them, Croc made one last comment.

"Does he really have 'a great build'?" Red crossed his face again and he banged the wood shut, Crocodile's laughter ringging through it.

Sanji looked to the clock: 6:43. Sighing he looked at the book in his arm. '_A love-dairy? Really?_' Shaking his head he continued on his way. '_Wait 'till the marimo hears about this._'

XX

Pale hands held fast to the stearing wheel of the car. There sat Sanji, nervous from something he's done many times before. It was different this time for a rather peculiar reason. He couldn't explain why. Butterflies entangled, fluttering in random ways, inside. Pale palms sweated and drums played in his task is it that could make the hot-shot sociologist this way?

Knocking on Zoro's door.

It was silly, really. Before arriving he had gone home, the usual, and took a shower. Getting out, he shortly relised that he had no clean clothes. In his tongue, no suits. The only things found were the last clean pair of black suit pants, which eased some of his worry, a long-sleeved v-neck with black and white strips, but no boxers in sight. Mortified, he had to deal with what he had. When he looked in the mirror, the "V" part of his shirt fell a bit too low for his liking, the opening flashing little parts of his chest. The pant tightened around his bottom giving off a feminin look. Sighing, he grabbed a bracelet and a medium sized chain. Complete with his new look, he despised what he saw. Gentlemen wore suits. He straightened his back. '_Who cares what he says? If I want dress like this I can. Marimo can just shove it_!'

Bold words indeed but not ones he could follow. He felt like a clown amongst city folks. Risking it he opened his car door and stepped out. So far, so good. Closing it he wobbly walked to his anticipated, devestating, cruel, destination. His hand lifts to knock; no answer. He does it this time, harder. When the door showed no movement, he forgot all about his clothes and punched the thing. In the middle of his personal fight, his pocket dropped something with a 'tink'. He stops and looks to his feet at the key the marimo, himself, gave him. His curly brow twitched. Embaressed, he picks it up and jams it into its compliment. Hi ho! The door opens and he slams it with a kick.

Upon entering he automaticaly looks to the bed and kitchen. No green could be spotted in either areas. Brows pressed together, head to a side, he goes on a personal quest through the house. He opens the first room to find papers scattered about the place. Information maybe. Closing it he moves to another. On it was a sign with "W.C." so no use in trying. There was two more left. Sanji picked the one closest to him. The door creaked as it opened to reveal weights...everywhere. The room reaked of sweat as though someone was hard at work. Besides that, the blond's eye catches green. Zoro was laying down on a bench, lifting the over-weighted (in Sanji's opinion) steel above his shirtless chest. Muscles contracting with every push.

A thin finger tapped at the wall, the blond inside. "Yo." The benching stopped in mid-press when a green head looked over himself.

"Hey." He lifted it once more before setting it on the metal place holders above his head.

"Don't you need a spotter?" Zoro sat up, pulling on a towel under his leg. He wiped the sweat on his neck, beads of the water fastly racing down his body.

"Why? You think anyone else can lift this much?" Finshing his sentence, the towel lands on a near by stool. He looks at the blond and his eyes quirk unaturally.

"W-what?" Knowing exactly what, he looks to the side, into a huge mirror. He blushes seeing the other's eyes eating the image of him, possibly savoring every piece, being reflected in the thin glass. Somewhat turned on, instead of folding his arms around himself, to cover what he could, he flicks his blond hair with one hand while the other layed steady on his hip. "You shouldn't drool. It dosen't suit you." Zoro smirked.

"Heh. Yeah right. You were the one drooling a few seconds ago." He flexes the canons he calls arms. They laugh at the idiocy of their conversation. "I didn't think you were gonna show up today. I was gonna call but I don't have your number." Those words shocked Sanji.

"Worried about lil' ol' me?" He gave a cute pout, finding it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be wearing the things he wore.

"You wish. Had you come earlier, you would have seen me estatic thinking," he used a high-pitched voice, " 'Alright! Yeah! The damn ero-cook isn't coming! Let's get some things done for a change. Sha!'" His stoic face returns. "Like that."

"Pft...hahahaha! _You _wished you sounded like that! Maybe people wouldn't be afraid of you."

"You wished you had a life other than stalking this guy." He points to himself.

"What!" Sanji rushed at Zoro, shoving him down on the bench. They fought for a while both terribly out of breath after. Sanji's blond hair sexily distrout. Thinking, the marimo grabbed the heavy wieght above them and placed it on the ground. He gave it a small push to roll it to the other side of the room, feeling he didn't want shining blond stained red by accident.

"How was work?" Blue eyes blink, taken off-guard.

"O-okay." He leaned his head on the tan chest, heartbeat pounding in his ear. "The boss yelled at me." A hand rubbed his hair.

"Why?"

"My notes." He turned to lay on his chin. "He wants more about the gang but I don't see them often...ever."

"You only needed to ask. I can tell you all you need to know." Sanji smiled. He lifted himself above the marimo, leaning down he let his lips rest as he kissed Zoro tenderly. "Hm. What do I need to do to get another one of those?" Laughing at the marimo's lamness, Sanji ran his fingers through green hair kissing him deeper than the first one.

"Thanks, but I know your busy." His forhead leaned on the tan one's. "You don't think I feel you get up after we fall asleep? Even when you knock out, you leave and come back."

"Wow, you really are a stalker." He magically flipped them on the small bench. "So why aren't you in a suit today?" He runs a finger in the "V" area. Shivering, Sanji answers.

"This was all I had." He looks away. "Believe me, I feel more wierd wearing it than the way it looks." Lips gently kiss the open area, sucking teasingly. Moaning, Sanji's spine rises, and his hand holds on to green locks and one covers his mouth. He opens his eyes to the sight of Zoro's burning ones staring at him only to give a sadistic smile, going back to lick over his kiss. Pale skin burned under his lips, as he kissed and licked his way to the chin. Zoro leaned into a soft ear, rubbing his lips against the top.

"I think it looks fucking sexy," he leans in more, "Sanji." Hips bucked to meet Marimo's erection. The blond felt it was moving fast but, what is a man to do?

"Z-Zoro. Stop." A hand ran up the contrasted shirt, running a finger over a rising lump. "Z-ha!" The swordsman pulled out his hand and leaned up, straddling the body beneath him.

"My bad. This _is _a dirty place." Sanji's brows twitched.

"What're you talking about?"

"You want me to stop right? I'd never _force _myself on you or anything." A smirk crossed the devilish face. The blond glared at him so hard he thought his eyes would give.

"You better get down here, before I beat you to death!"

"Su..I would but I don't want to get too personal in your space. Ya know? You being a womanizer or your manly pride." Sanji's vein popped out, irritated, angry.

"M.a.r.i.m.o."

"You see. You already insulting me. I don't think we should have sex when you're stressed like that. You could have a heart attack."

"If you don't get down here, you'll be the _first _to see how I get when I'm left high and dry."

"Hm.. that might be interesting."

"Zoro!"

"Heh. As you say, _Prince _Sanji." Zoro leans down licking the nape of his neck. "I'll give a word of advice. If I were you, I wouldn't wear that anymore."

"W-why's that?" The swordsman presses his lips against soft pink ones while his strong hands worked magic.

"Next time, I'll just take you." Before Sanji could let out a moan, Zoro kissed him deeply, it might have been the deepest one he's given the sociologist. Groaning he pulls away, examaining his work. Below him blond went in different directions, the single blue eye boiling, and the body tingling in it's own passion of fantasies. The cook's breathing was roaring in a fast pace, lips plumply bruised.

**\(*o*\) Lemon (/*o*)/**

"Don't stare.." Sanji lifted himself and pulled off the long-sleeve, throwing it. He layed back down with his arms raised above his head, almost model like."It makes me shy." He lied. Zoro was down kissing the blond faster than light, lavashing the man beneath him. He licks the inside of the sociologist's mouth. Soft hands grab roughly at the shoulders before him. Marimo brakes the lip-lock to run a hand down the cook's thighs. He unzips and unbuttons the pant, slipping in his hand.

"New outfit, sex craving, and now you go commando? You keep surprising me today." Sanji's nails dig in tan shoulders, feeling his body shake when the hand rubs him.

"Ah. Fu...You..you never know. I m-might surprise you again."

"Already panting. Tell me, were you thinking if me when you were in your bed the othe day we didn't have...this? Or maybe when your boss was chewing you out. Were you thinking 'I can't wait to see what he has for me?' " Hands tug at the pant's hem. "And you haven't said anything about a single girl since we've started this kind of relationship." Hot, Sanji complied, lifting his hips for the removal of the last clothing. "You aren't so resistant like last time."

"Last time you rushed into it. Now you're talking too much."

Zoro's hand jerked painfully slow, something the blond found he liked. Feeling his pre-cum, Sanji slipped his hand down the marimo's work-out pant. Following the other's rythm, his hand was slow. The swordsman let go and pulled off his own clothes until he was in the nude. "Off." The sociologist listened, finding a place on a mat. Zoro climbed ontop of him but the only thing Sanji could focus on was what layed between his legs. It still freightened him a little. The intimidation vanished when he felt the bliss that it could bring from the last time. He swallowed preparing for the powerful night he knew he was bound to have.

Strong hands spred his legs, presenting everything that made Sanji, Sanji. His chest rose and fell with every panting breath. "You have no idea how hard it was not to take you the other day." Sanji bit the tip of Zoro's finger, bringing a grin to the marimo's face, knowing the blond wanted him to shut up. Slowly, the swordsman kissed down the blond's stomach again, but this time, didn't stop. He kissed the tip of Sanji's erection. His blue eye watched his body enter the warm cavern of the man's mouth.

"Ba-ka. Don't...I...never had a... hn!" He fell back and his body tensed when the cavern moved roughly up and down. "Ha! Ah! Zoro!" The movement picked up pace, taking him in deeper. All of it made Sanji dizzy. The smell, the sound, and the feeling, they sent him to a place he didn't know existed. "C-cum...!" He held on to the back of Zoro's head. "Sor-sorry. I-I couldn't..." The green head smirked.

"You've had many women that some might call you promiscuous, and you say you've never had them suck you?"

"T-they are _ladies_, so-so I can't dare ask them to do something like t-that." Smiling, Zoro positioned himself. As he moved to slide in, Sanji pulled away. "Wait." He turned them around so he topped. "I said I would surprise you." He positioned himself above Zoro. The blond looked into dark orbs that questioned him. Without tearing the gaze, he slipped it in. Zoro's head fell back, chest heaving, and his hands shooting up to grasp the man's hips almost in imediate ecstacy. "Hah. Atleast now I know you like some deviance." The man lifted his body slowly, getting use to the sensation and position. Looking at the macho-man writhe under the intensity, made him throb. Closing his eye, he lowered down, hitting what he yerned to. His breath hitched.

Sanji placed his hands on stone abs, balancing the best he could. With the support, confidence grew, and he continued in the same manner. When the marimo had his eyes closed, head to the side, and his hips rising with every fall, the blond picked up speed. His legs ached but the pleasure was engulfing and he couldn't stop. Zoro peeked through a lazy eye, seeing the excitment in the man's face. He released a hand and wrapped his fingers around the skin between Sanji's legs. He pumped fast.

"Z-Zoro." The whisper escaped. The other sitting up stopped the blond for a moment. Marimo encircled the thin waist with his arms, and pulled him close to his body. Taking over, he thrusted into his ero-cook. "Ah!" A few tears ran down cream skin, as Sanji became overwhelmed. The blond panted the swordsman's name over many times.

"Sanji...Hn. Can't-" Thier bodies tightened and they pulled the other close. Finishing in unison.

**\(*o*\)End of Lemon (/*o*)/**

Panting, they wait for a few seconds before moving. Zoro lifts his head to see Sanji with his eye closed and cheeks stained with residue of water. He smiles to himself. Leaning in he kisses away the wet trail Sanji squints a little before he looks into dark eyes, pouting. "The hell you kissing." His arms dangle from the broad neck.

"Some man who cries during sex." The comment gets him slapped in the back of his head, but he laughs happily. The smile causes Sanji to blush. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." The blond kisses him lovingly. He felt his heart heavy, a feeling he hadn't felt in so long. "Pull out will you." A laugh emitted from the marimo.

"Sure. Why not."

"Why keep it there! Now pull out dumbass!" Zoro pulled him to his chest tightly, in a bear hug.

"I don't feel like it. You know, let's go another round." He nibbles his ear.

"Hn." Softly, Sanji slapped him with both hands repeatedly. "Let go, Marimo!" The hits only make Zoro hold him tighter, laughter ringing from his throat. "Gah! Your gonna kill me!"

"Heh. As if I could." Sanji glared at him.

"What does that mean?"

"The people that we want to kill off, never die." The blond swated his back and stood up, pulling the baka marimo out. Giggling, the swordsman stands and wraps his arms around the other's waist again. He pulls his back to his stomach. His lips peck the smooth cheek. Pale hands pull the tan figure close enough to kiss him properly, disliking the half-assed ones.

"We need to take a shower."

"I think so too." Zoro lets him free and walks out the door. The blond follows him into the bathroom, seeing the traditional japanese style. In the center of the tiled floor, layed a plain, wooden, box. Looking to the right was a tub big enough to fit three people. Near the wooden-box, conected to the wall, hanged a small shower head.

"Do you have a shower." Zoro passes him with another box in hand.

"Nope. This is all I got. I prefer to relax when I bathe. Plus, I'm busy, so I enjoy taking my time in here at the least. The long process allows me to have more time to enjoy it." He sets the wood next to the other one, with plenty of privacy room. "You know how to do this?" Sanji shakes his head. "Just sit on the box and scrub yourself. Then after rinsing off, jump into the tub. You can't get out until you count to a hundred. Got it or you need me to explain again?"

"I got it."

"Cool." He pulls two towels from a closet that was inside the bathroom area. "Here, I'll leave it on the hanger." He grabs a bar of soap, two sponges and shampoo with conditioner. Throwing them in a bucket, he walks to the boxes and puts it between them. The blond idly sits on one of them, waiting on the marimo, who turns on the water in the metal tub. Walking back he sits on the free three dimensional square. The water in the shower head starts to run with a simple push of a button. He scrubs himself down, the blond copies. "Oi."

"What the hell. I have a name."

"...Curly-brow."

"A _real _name!" The sociologist throws the bar at him.

"Why aren't you a cook or somethin'"

"Hm? What are you blabbering about."

"I'm just saying. When I saw you cook, you know, the time at your house, you - I don't know- looked content? Yeah. Almost happy."

"Nosy bastard." The blond's hands stop in place, his eye looking to the ground. "Can I tell you a secret?" He looks to the person beside him. "_Without _any insults." He glared.

"You know you can." Sanji sighs, and starts his scrubbing again.

"I had a dream to be a cook." Zoro looked at him, sencing the seriousness in the sound of Sanji's voice. "A good one. Who would travel to a place called the _All Blue_. My teacher, his name was Zeff, he taught me everything I know, the prick."

"What happened?" Marimo tried to act natural, knowing if he said the wrong thing and slipped up, Sanji would stop. He continued scrubbing, being sure not to make too much or too little eye contact.

"I told him I was going to search for the _All Blue_. He was mean and a nag, his helpers were worse, but...I still miss them. He raised me when no one else would. I talk to him from time to time but he thinks I'm out here still looking." Sanji felt his chest tighten and his heart pain at the memories that flashed in his mind. It was like looking at a movie. The images began from the start, when Zeff had adopted him to the day he left.

"Your not." Sanji shakes his head. "Why."

"It's a funny story really. When I first got here, I was still gun-ho about my whole 'follow the dream because it will always lead you somewhere' but not to soon after, it faded away." Zoro rinsed himself with the head and hopped into the tub. "The rumor about what I was doing spread and I became a laughing stock for a while. I doubt anyone remembers. Not to say I gave up so easily. I went searching still for three months, day and night, rain or shine, but I never even got a glimps of what could be called blue.

"Then, I always heard stories from co-workers, bar-goers, or street people that they had been on a long quest, just like me, and just like me, nothing." Sanji rinsed and joined the man sitting between his legs like a child would to his parent. "I didn't want to believe it." Zoro pulled him to lean on his shoulder, to use it as a pillow. "I tried so hard and promised Zeff that I would stay with my dream as my light. But, once you hear things so many times over, you start to think maybe they're right. Maybe it's only a myth to let children of chefs have a little intrest in taking over papa's buisness. So, yes, I love cooking. More than anything else.

"Zeff was amazing. I'd never tell him to his face. He didn't have to come up with stories to impress me or anyone, when he cooked people looked happy. When they took the first bite, their faces would light up. The truth was in the food he cooked. I wanted that so bad, I made him take me on as an apprentice. At first I was a small brat that thought he was wrong about a lot of stuff. I grew a bunch when he sacraficed his leg to save me." Seeing the look on the blond's face, Zoro knew it was a subject he'd rather not talk about, so he let it be. "He's a great father. I'd never trade him for anyone else. I think that's why I dislike men. It's always easier to get a woman to forgive you, than a man. If I told Zeff I quit a long time ago, he would, no doubt in my mind, kick my ass."

"You try looking again. I bet, now that you understand, you can do it."

"Baka, dreams are just dreams. Pleasant when you think about them so you can escape the cruel reality."

"Only because you let it be a pleasant escape." Sanji glared at him.

"I went through hell and back ten times over! The only thing my dream left me was broke, with no home and still not a cook! I was "over-qualifed" to do normal kitchen work so I picked up a job that-"

"You hate."

"It puts food on the table and pays the bills. What do you know anyway?" He sank lowly into the clear water.

"You think dreams should be handed to you, just like that? If your not willing to follow it _no matter what_, then you don't deserve to fulfill that dream. Dreams are like partners, you don't now what you have until in kicks you in the face and disappears." The blond clicked his teeth about to chew out the man behind him. "My scar. You still want to know?"

"Hm? Y-yeah. Of course. It's been bothering me ever since you promised to tell me. I kept thinking you screwed up with your sword training or somethin'."

"It's what my dream has done to me." Sanji leaned his head back on the sharp shoulder. "To become the worlds greatest swordsman, there is one man who stands in my way, _Mihawk_." The blond could see the fire ingulfed in raven eyes just with the simple task of saying the name. "Early on I met him and fought him. Losing wasn't an option, not because others would laugh, because swordsmen are gentlemen too, and we have our pride. Dying by his hand, at the time, seemed like the best way I could ever imagine how to go. He fought me with a damn dagger at first, no bigger than my finger."

"Did you have your swords?"

"I always have them. I still lost. All of my training and it was no use. You can't teach an old dog a new trick, but if the dog is perfect, there isn't a need to. And man was he perfect."

"Sounds like a damn crush than your all-mighty rival." It couldn't be hid, Sanji was a bit jealous.

"I couldn't. I never once looked at him like that. I do, though, have the highest respect for him. A swordsman among swordsmen. A man of honor and class. With heart and a drive to kill but not needlessly. I attacked him with everything only to have one sword broken and the others thrown across from me. So I did the only logical thing."

"Run."

"I sheathed my sword and faced him, arms open. He pulled out his real sword and sliced me creating my imprint, my scar."

"You idiot! Why didn't you run!"

"I lost."

"So! You can't just stand there while someone slices you to pieces!"

"I did it for my dream. That's why I'm still following it. The more trouble you add to reaching dreams, the more you have to lose, and the need to complete it, increases." Sanji snorted.

"Then why work a gang instead of looking for the_ All-Mighty-Perfect-Swordsman-Mihawk_?"

"He's in the same line of buisness." Blue eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"He's only a few ranks above me. I haven't stopped since that day and I don't plan to until I have a whack at him again. I had my dream come too soon the first time, so you should be happy that yours didn't." Sanji looked out on the tile floor.

"It's too late."

"Do you still want to be a cook?"

"More than anything."

"Then it's never too late. Here." Zoro lifts his hands behind his neck and removes a thin silver chain with a pendant, that was a shining light green. He wraps it around the thin neck, clipping it shut.

"Wait! I can't.."

"It was given to me when I was little. It belonged to a friend of mine who shared the same dream. I have her sword and I have a feeling, she wants me to give it to you." He kissed him gently. "Don't give up. If you do you'll regret it." He tried to persuade the blond.

"Heh." Sanji stared at the marvalous jewel clasped with gold linings to hold it in place. "You remind me a lot of Zeff. The strong will, the fire in your eyes. You even stole his "Z" you asshole." Zoro laughed. _'Maybe that's why I'm attracted to you...' _Sanji thought to himself.

"We should get out. It's way past a hundred." They hopped out, not another word about dreams, cooks, or swordsmen. The atmosphere was off and they spoke occasionally to keep things from getting too bad. Zoro generously lent the sociologist some clean clothes and offered to wash the other ones if he'd liked but it was declined. They dressed with a few jokes and punches before Sanji was about to take off. "I'll see you tomarrow." The blond growled lowly.

"How do you know? Maybe I won't feel up to it." Zoro pulled him into a hug, kissing him roughly outside his house.

"Oh, you'll feel up to it." He smirked.

"Hmph." Digging into his car, Sanji pulled a pen from his cup holder. "Gimme your hand." Soft fingers held the palm up and scribbled something in the space.

"What's this?"

"My number. Cell and home. Call me so I get yours. Going through an operator is a drag and I never want to do it again."

"Staaaalker." He glanced at the characters written on his skin. "Alright. Well I'll give you a call once I get inside so you can have mine."

"Sounds good." They kissed feverishly, not wanting to part, really, and the blond got into his car and drove away.

XX

The next morning Sanji awoke to his home phone, which happened to be in his living room. He fell off his bed, jogging to answer it before his answering machine decided to. He put it to his ear backwards at first then rolled his eyes, turning it properly. "Hello. This is Sanji." '_Why are you calling me so early in the freaking morning_.' He kept the last part to himself.

"Ero-cook?"

"Marimo? Do you know what time it is?"

"Almost noon you lazy ass. Get up and visit me." Sanji looked at the phone like it had morphed in to a small seaweed that was giving him orders.

"What? Who do you think your talking to? My boss finally gave me a day off since I joined his stupid line of work. I feel like it I deserve to sleep in."

"Whatever. There's somewhere I want to take you so get dressed and come over, I'll drive." Then there was a click. Sanji didn't know whether to be excited at a surprise or full of anger. Throwing the device on the sofa he dressed as nicely as he could, now that all his suits had been washed. Closing his door, yawning, he continued to his car.

When he got to his second home, he saw Zoro waiting outside with Luffy. They were laughing about something when the blond pulled up. He stepped out, greeting the boy who had walked him home once before.

"Sanji!"

"Hey Luffy. Been a while."

"It sure has! Zoro said he was going somewhere and I wanted to tag along. Hope it's cool." The cook nodded. "He told me he wanted to introduce you to some of our friends! I can't wait!"

"C'mon. They've been calling since this morning." Zoro look at the blond. "They keep killing my ears with questions about you."

"Y-you told them about me."

"Yeah. Why? Not like you visit down here often other than to conduct research."

"Baka! What did you say?"

"Nothing big, so come on. My phone hasn't stop ringing since I promised I would bring you. Plus, there's something I think will do you some good." Without another word, they jumped in Zoro's truck. Nervousness krept it's way up Sanji's stomach. He didn't know how he should act. Should he be himself or.. he looked to the driver who was talking to a smiling Luffy. _' Duh. I should. Why would I act like some sort of trophy? The marimo would never tell anyone what we share_.' Calming down a bit, he leaned into the seat's cushion. Most of the ride was in jokes, all of them about a certain green haired individual. "We're here." Helping the blond out, he nodded to the name. "You're about to meet more of the Straw Hats' members. You ready?" What else could Sanji say? If he wasn't he doubt Zoro would drive him back.

Bells jingled when they walked through the glass door. It was a restraunt and bar. The seats were a glossed wood with a matching table. The lighting was dim with the lamps hanging from the cieling. Every where he looked, there were gruff men already drunk and women with clothes that hardly covered what they needed to. It was a half fantasy and half nightmare. Music was played by someone on the piano and a faint smell of tobacco lingered through the air.

The place was pretty big for something so grim looking. It was a first for Sanji to be in a joint so...laid back. Zoro moved, walking over to the bar, Sanji close behind him. The three of them sat at a booth just across from the beers' stand. He waved idly before a man caught glimps.

"Zoro! You showed up! SUUUPA! Let me go get the others bro!" A man way taller that both of them yelled from the counter. He had blue hair and a metal nose. A strange one, that's for sure.

"His name is Franky. A good guy and someone you can count on when you need him."

"Yeah! He's funny too!" Luffy commented. It only took a few seconds for metal-nose to return. With him was a goregous woman with silk hair as dark a raven's feather but who wore a smile that was hard to read, almost like a fox. Next to her, stood a man...fish...man-fish with huge lips and six arms. He looked almost like an octopus.

"Nice to meet you the names Franky. This is my wife, Nico Robin." Sanji could feel his heart sink and by the look on the seaweed's smile, he could too. "This is Hatchin! He cooks takoyaki but that's it."

"I heard about you very often." Said the stoic angel. "From Swordsman-san and a friend of mine by the name of Nami-san." The blond nearly jumped from his seat.

"N-Nami-swan! You know Nami?" The woman giggled.

"Yes. I met her at the library once. I saw her piled in maps, some of them with history. We've been friends for quite sometime."

"I see. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please the pleasure is mine. I finally get to meet the Sanji-kun Zoro couldn't stop bragging about."

"What..?"

"Oi! Robin! Something's should be kept on the low, you get me!"

"Fufufufu. There's nothing wrong with what I mentioned. You do brag."

"Whatever. Anyway the reason I brought you here is because they need a cook...bad."

"A...cook?"

"Hatchin's takoyaki are unbeatable, but when that's the only thing you're serving, people's taste buds start to reject it. You know?" Zoro grabbed hold of Sanji's hand. " I told you never to give up." The blond look him in the eyes.

"You think I should do it." The marimo brought the skin to his lips.

"I know you should." Ignoring the kiss he looked to the two standing in front of him.

"If you need a cook, I studied under someon-"

"We know. Bushido-kun explained it to us. We'd be more than happy to accept whatever help you are able to offer, Cook-san." The blond blushed. He felt like he would die from the happiness he had. He wanted to cry, he would have cried, if it wasn't for his pride.

"Thank you."

"Of course. Hatchin will be more than happy to-"

"Yo ho ho ho ho!" A hearty laugh came from his side. "We get a new cook. That's wonderful. Maybe he can teach me how to cut onions without crying. But I wait I have no eyes...SKULL JOKE!" Sanji nearly ran from his seat. Luckily Zoro was beside him, holding his frame still.

"H-h-h-how i-i-is he m-moving! He's b-bones!"

"Skull joke!" Luffy imitated stuffing takoyaki in his mouth.

"He ate something called a Devil's Fruit."

"What?"

"It gives you power or something like that. I just found out about it myself. Luffy here ate one too."

"Yup! I ate the Gomu-Gomu no Mi (gum-gum fruit) which makes me like rubber." To exagerate his point he pulled his cheeks about a foot from their usual place.

"Ah, yes. I happen to eat the Yomi-Yomi no Mi (revive-revive fruit) which brings me back to life after I die. My heart feels heavy when I think about it. Ah. I have no heart."

"SKULL JOKE!" Both Luffy and Bones yelled in unison.

"I guess I understand...sort of." Leaning off Zoro, he straightened his posture. "So your name is..?"

"Brooke. 'The Humming Swordsman' Brooke."

"Swordsman?"

"These guys," Zoro nodded, "are part of the Straw Hats."

"I figured as much. So are you two the only one's with this Devil Fruit power or what?"

"Unfortunatly, no." Robin replied. "I have Hana-Hana no Mi."

"Flure? As in 'flower'" She smiled sweetly.

"_Dos Flure_." She crossed her hands in front of her chest. Before he knew it, a cup was given to him by an unattached hand. It had no one at the other end of it, creepy for sure.

"Amazing." He took the glass and it disapeared.

"That's probably how my friend does it." He intended it to be only for his ears but the other caught wind of it.

"Who might that be?"

"A friend. He, well, he's a doctor." The only stared at him. "He's a deer."

"A deer?" Hatchin questioned.

"Facinating." Robin commented.

"You never told me about it." Zoro argued.

"Yo ho ho ho! I want to see him!" Brooke.

"SUUUPA!" Metal-nose.

"Let's make him join our crew!" And Luffy.

"He's really shy so I don't think he'd visit even if we paid him to."

"We're a skeleton, a rubber man, my wife, who can pop arms anywhere, an octopus and me, a man who runs on soda. He has nothing to be shy of bro!"

Sighing, Sanji nodded ignoring the soda part as some kind of joke. He looked at Zoro who was playing with his silverware. His eye refused to look away. The more he messed around with the man, the more he wanted to be near him. He wanted to see every side he had. The more involved they got, he became lavished with gifts. The ashtray, a necklace, and now the job of his dreams. He was like the perfect partner. They mixed really well, even to him. Zoro was strong, and prideful, but still able to be understanding. Marimo wouldn't talk about his feelings, instead, he would show them. He was like an apple. Hard on the outside, but when bit into, sweet.

Blue eyes shift away. '_What am I thinking? An apple? Zoro? More like a a green cat. They look nice then when you go to pet them, they stick their claws in you_!' Sighing , he tries to catch one last glimps, but his eye catches something different. He spots a man in casual dress, on the other side of the restraunt. He could have sworn his piercing eyes looked their way, but it could have been in his head. The man flipped open his phone. Shrugging it off, and noticing all of the Marimo's nakama had taken a seat, Sanji returns to the conversation. Which was... :

"I never had sex in the kitchen!" The blond's mouth dropped. He prayed Zoro was not talking about what they did in the privacy of his house.

"Fufufufu. We were only curious, Swordsman-san. You have been spending much of your time with Cook-kun." Sanji blushed.

"I-I-I can explain.." The sociologist fought.

"Look woman! We have our own buisness that needs taking care of!" He looks at the man that had shared his bed not long ago. "And it's not sex!" He emphasized.

"Baka Marimo! I'm going to kill-"

"Aaaaah!" The whole group turned head.

"Get outta my way." Another man said pushing a waitress out of his trail. The gang turned back to what they were talking about, leaving Sanji the only one concerned. That is, until the man and his friends stood around them. Everyone sitting with Sanji stopped their conversation. Zoro put down his cup and shot a glare.

"You are?" He asked, grabbing the hilt of his sword. He didn't care if they could see or not. The man laughed. Tapping the man behind him with his elbow, he smirked, glancing at all the faces before him.

"Only admiring the beauty with you." He nodded to Nico Robin who smiled the entire time. "And," The man reaches in his coat pulling out shining metal. "to give you a small present." He raised the gun to Zoro's head but didn't have a chance to fire. The marimo stood on the table, quickly unsheathing his sword, cutting the weapon in two. He hopped off and knocked out his attacker with the hilt's end, the man falling unconcious.

Zoro nodded to everyone else who sat watching. Excited they all walked behind him, Luffy stretching to the front with his huge smile on. Sanji still sat at the seats edge, counting how many they had to fight. In total: seventeen.

"Hihihi! Let's have some fun!" Luffy said. The group of men looked at each other, almost unsure. But there is always that one who can't help himself, starting the fight. He rushed in, swinging a knife around. Luffy stretched his hand grabbing his head and throwing him to a side. In the process of that, Zoro ran through the opening, slicing the men he passed, all falling like dominos.

One snook his way behind Brook, twirling a daggar in his hand. He either was stupid or had no idea Brook was made of bone. He dove in sharply, to be stopped by ten hands that snapped his neck, dropping, the now limp body, to the floor. They vanished, working on another. "Ah, thank you Robin-chan!" The skeleton mentioned sipping his tea. He stood watching the group of men increase. "Yohohoho! I guess I should help." He pulled on his cane, revealing the hidden blade.

"Gomu gomu no-" Zoro glanced behind him. "Rocket!" His eyes widen and he drops himself to the ground. The straw-hat boy smiled sending a flock of men flying and crashing into the wall.

"Be careful baka! Are you trying to kill me too!"

"Hihihi! Sorry!" Zoro quickly turned back stopping an all-to-close pipe from hitting his head. He easily slid his blade down the hard plastic and forcing it out of hand. Punching the guy he turned to another, until he was fighting three. The others had their hands full as well. The men showed up one after another. Was someone mass producing these douche bags or what? He placed the tip of his sword to the ground, spinning, he knocked all those who surounded him to their backs. He lifted-

Bang!

A shot fired from his side. It took a second to react. In panic, he looked to his torso. No scratch.

"The damn Marimo thinks he's all cool," Zoro turns, "but can't even look after his own ass." Sanji's foot rested on the gun's side, pushing the barrel away from it's target. He drops his shoe's tip under the warm metal, kicking it to the ceiling. He spins on his heel, changing foot, and kicking the man on his cheek, his head hitting the bar before sliding down. Sanji lights a cigarete and inhales it deeply. "Don't I get a thanks?"

"Yeah right." Instinctively, Sanji dunks a punch to his neck. Zoro taking over, grabs the hand pulling it's owner to him. He smashes his forhead to the top of the man's crown. "Now we're even." He smiles.

"You wish. I coulda' took 'im." He steps to a side, kicking another under their feet, making them fall face first. "Hey. Where's octopus man?"

"Probably in the kitchen." Zoro slices his last man. "He doesn't like fighting. S'not like he's part of our gang. He's just a Takoyaki chef."

"Gomu-" Zoro sighed and rushed at Sanji. "Gomu no...Gatling!" In the knick of time, he layed on top of the blond, both safe from the vicious attack that only rubber could make. "Oi! They're running away!"

"Quick Luffy! Grab one!" Zoro yelled from the floor.

"Right!" Luffy pulled his arm back as far as he thinks he needs to, then swings forward, holding his shoulder for accuracy. His fingers snatched on a shirt. Happy, he pulled his skin, and the man, back. "Got one!" He cheered.

"Good." Zoro looked to Sanji. "Let's go." The blond nodded. The group; Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Robin, Brook, and Franky, gathered around their only suspect, all of the customers either on the ground, caught in the line of fire, or gone. Zoro walked up to him, grabbing at his collar. "Who are you and what do you want?" The man kept his mouth shut, despite the sweat rolling down his face. He reaked of nervousness and cold feet. Sanji moved closer to get a better glance.

"Oi." They look at him.

"You know this guy?"

"No. Not personally. I saw him sitting at the table over there." He nodded to the direction. He knelt down to his level, on the floor where Zoro held him. "So you _were _looking our way huh?" He asked the man. "Better tell him what he wants to know." The man spat at the ground with no intention of saying anything. "I'll let you know I took negotiation classes. There was one they said I should never use." He pulled the smoke from his lips and twirled it between two of his fingers. "But I was never one to to know what it is?" The man's eyes focused at the dying ash. He shook with fear, tears almost streaming from his eyes.

"Don't make him do it. Just tell us what I want to know, and we'll let you go. Who do you work for and what do they want?" Zoro asked once more. No reply. Sighing, he shook his head. "Do it." Sanji blinked. He had no real drive to stick his burning cigarette into someone's skull. It's not like he was a member of the Straw Hats. On the other hand, he didn't want to be marked "suspicous" to the real members. Gulping, He did as he was told. Squinching when it touched flesh.

"Aaaaaahk!" A yell escaped the man.

"Shit!" Zoro threw the man's body. Running a hand through his hair, he stood.

"What is it?"

"What is the matter, Swordman-san?"

"He has no tongue!" Zoro slammed his fist to the table, leaning his forhead on it. "He has _no _tongue." They gasped in horror.

"Who would do somethin' like that Bro?"

"Perhaps someone who likes to be certain none of his men would pass on important information." Robin answered her husband. "They must be a skilled doctor to perform such a feit. The removal of that muscle could cause death rather quickly."

"I wonder if all of them are like this. What do you think, Marimo?" Zoro kneeled next to the man and Sanji.

"Can't say. We can't even ask." He grabbed the man's face. "You speak our language or understand it?" He recieved a nod. "Good. Can you write?" No answer. Rough hands snatch the newly lit smoke from Sanji's lips.

"Oi!"

"My friend here barely scrapped you, but I don't share the same sentiment. I will shove this into your _eye _if you refuse to answer anymore of my questions. Now, can. You. Write?" Looking at the dim light was all the persuasion he needed to hesitantly nod. "Someone got paper?" Robin walked to the bar and pulled out a pad.

"These are receipts. Will they do?"

"Yeah, thanks." He took the paper and pen she handed him. He gave them to the man. "Are all of you tongue-less?" Thin fingers began to jot down his thoughts. He flipped it towards his interigator.

"_No. Only those who have betrayed him before."_

"I see. What does he want?"

"_Power."_

"Who-" N_o_ more questions could be asked. Before the end of the sentece, the man had been sniped. Both Sanji and Zoro fell back and the others lowered thier forms behind the booths. "Crap! Today isn't my day!"

"Yours? I'm only a sociologist! _You _should be use to this by now." Zoro only clicked his teeth and raised his head enough to see if the coast was clear. He eyed the place as best he could.

"I think we're good." They stood to examine the damage. The place looked like World War III had taken place in their restraunt. Bodies covered the ground, some still alive, others, like the tongue-less man, weren't so lucky.

Robin walked up to the bullet hole in the window, proof the shot came from outside. Franky checked the pulses of the people on the ground and Brook went to make sure Hatchin was alright. Luffy went with Sanji, looking around at the mess that came from a single phone call.

Zoro pulled his cell out, about to dial the police, only to ensure he wouldn't be blamed for the evening's event. He was going to click send when his ringer went off. The screen depicted a number he was unfamiliar with. Sighing yet again, he answered. "Yes? Who is this?" He walked to the cleanest seat available.

"_Roronoa Zoro. Poor Roronoa Zoro. I hope you liked my present. I was broke this week so it isn't much."_

"You bastard! Who-"

_"Now, now, stop the insults. I'm only calling to let you know...if you do not resign from your position of the Straw Hats, _you will die_."_

"Che." Zoro felt chills run his spine. He wasn't scared, only worried if the person on the other side was bluffing or not. " I'd like to see you try."

_"Ha ha ha ha! Why certainly! I will in ten seconds!" _Hidious laughter rung through his ear. When the weight of the words hit him. He ran from his chair.

"Everyone out!"

"Wha-"

"Now!" All of his crew moved thier feet as fast as they could, no questions asked. He held on the door, watching his men, and seeing if all were out, even Hatchin. "Go, go! C'mon Sanji!" The blond had a woman in his arms. He threw her over his shoulder and jogged to the door.

"She's still alive." He handed her to the marimo. They ran letting the door closing behind them. Not a moment to soon, a screeching beep traveled through the building. In seconds, the roof was blown off and the wall shattered like fragile glass. The sound was deafening, and the sight horrifying. The restraunt was up in flames.

"_Hahaha! So how was that for clearity! Back down or you will regret it!"_

"You-!" The call ended with a click. "Damn!" He dialed a number he knew all too well. "Boss, there is something I need to take care of, will you lend me some equipment?" He couldn't let this happen again. He couldn't put _Sanji _in this kind of danger, ever again. He knew what he had to do.

Then... Zoro went missing...

**XxX**

**A/N:** Well, this is pretty long as I promised. Hope you enjoyed it and aren't disgusted! Sorry for the creepy man with no tongue but, you know, gangs are tough stuff, and...(no real excuse..just wanted to put someone like that in there [sweat drop]) Forgive the lame action. Never had I written an action scene like this (more than one character), so I tried meh best! Let's all hope Zoro dosen't do something 'll get better, pinky is kind of random but, I proof read my story and had my computer's narrator (just found it on my comp, browsing through accessories) on and she read it to me! It's wierd how she pernounces Luffy and Nami's name! [laugh] If you have one you should try it too! It's hilarious! Much Love.

**Review's Answers!:**

_**Review Master:**__**(1-5) **__I understand how you feel [laugh] Sanji would have gone to the projects to get the information he wants, but I don't know if Zoro would have let him in Impel Down's enviorment. I kinda wanted it to be one-on-one. [laugh] Not that Sanji wouldn't get the taste of the danger of the project/gheto/ the place where Zoro lives [laugh], it's just he hadn't really been told anything to put his life in any real danger. Zoro dosen't like to give information up fast. As for the sex, sadly, yes. It is just -in the heat of the moment- kind. [smile] Even the one in this chapter is. *panged with guilt* You can take the speed of the story as Romeo and Juliet , for now anyway [snicker](but instead of love, just attraction). The same night Romeo saw his beauty Juliet, he stalked her to her house and they confessed they had fallen in love with each other. [laugh] *whisper* The same day Zoro saw his roughian Sanji, he was like "That dude is hooooot. I have to tap that!" and Sanji was like "Every guy has his curiosity." *whisper* _ **And that's how **_**Sanji **_**ended up **_**pregnant**_!_ (Just kidding [heart])_

_**(6) **__Thank you! They definetly have a "friends with benifit" relationship right now.[smile]_

_**[Blank Name]:**__ Thank you so much! [heart] (my heart stopped at the begining of your review [laugh])_

_**Misz Laidback much:**__ Thank you again for your review! I'm glad you like it! _

_**tazx x x:**__ Aww! Don't worry! I understand. My computer acts up too. Sorry for the 2002 thing.[laugh]_

_Yes, even if what they did was heat of the moment, they can't lie that their feelings for each other are growing. So Sanji and his women (Zoro and his men) do cause insecurities like you say. Everything you mentioned, Sanji wanting to be special, is on the bulls eye. He'd like to think he wasn't just another guy Zoro has his way with and then brushes aside, afraid that maybe he will be. Which we all know isn't the case. [smile] _

_Gasp! You've found Zoro's secret on how he keeps Sanji to himself! Quick, Luffy! Dance to distract the reviewers! [laugh] Often, women don't want a man who argues with her. In Zoro's case, they can fight and still cuddle like they do. So in order to get that type of romance, Sanji has his marimo. I think he doesn't go to other men for fear of it. He knows that Zoro is one-of-a-kind, and other men could be more violent, too sissy, rough, or, as he says, groggiling-oafs and Zoro knows this from previous relationships. Not to mention he already knows Zoro, and at least acknowleges him as a friend. [laugh] Thanks again! 'Till next time!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: The Great Zoro**

**Pairing: ZoroxSanji**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters or Oliver Twist. They all belong to their rightful owners. All that appears in this is pure fiction written by a fan for fans.**

**A/N: Don't forget this is a **_**YAOI / BOYS LOVE **_**story, meaning BOY ON BOY! So with this please read on! ('**_**When written like this, it's going to be thier thoughts. Ne?' ) **_**K Much love! **

**XxX**

**Chapter 8**

Sitting on his bed, cigarette gently laying on his lips, a woman was asleep beside him. She was on her stomach, dark hair pulled to one side as her soft- nude -back rose and fell with her breathing. He had been doing this, he's been sleeping with more women than he use to. It wasn't a everyday thing, only when he felt himself getting nervous or depressed. Sanji closed his eyes taking in a long drag. Blowing it out felt painful, or at least that's what he told himself as the tears gathered in his eyes. The women (or sleeping with them) wasn't the problem, he was doing it when _he _was there too. But now _he _isn't.

It has been three weeks since anyone has heard from Zoro.

Sanji looks to his phone for the humph-teenth time. The one he always checks every thirty minutes, makes sure it's not dead, takes to the shower, always in his pocket, at least on vibrate, and sleeps right next to him opposite of any guests. No new calls. He rubs the stress off his neck. He was taking this harder than he thought he would. At first it felt like a vacation! No yelling, no insults, no pure testasturone. Then all he wanted was to hear his insults, to feel his steel on his foot, to see him laughing at something stupid that no one else thought was funny, and to hear his manly voice say manly things.

"Are you alright?" Sanji looked to the woman. Her voice souded sleepy and her eyes were still closed. Figuring she was still in her dream, he didn't respond. "Sanji?" He smiled, patting her head. "Some of the other girls were-" she yawns, " -talking about how you've been down. But I didn't believe them."

"It's nothing. I have a lot on my mind." She sits up kissing him, throwing a leg to the other side of him.

"Anything I can do to help?" She wraps her arms around his neck. "Hmm?" He could feel his spirit dying. He leans in placing his lips on hers. She swayed her hips slowly, hinting at what she wanted. He grabbed onto her waist, lifting them and placing her on her back. She stretched her neck, feeling every kiss that touched it. Right before he was going to travel any lower, it happened. A call. Everything stopped. Sanji turned to look at the shining device. Inside, he knew it could be anyone from Luffy to the last woman who layed in the same spot this one was currently occupying. But that little hope that disapeared, jumped and dashed right in front of his face. Without any second thoughts, he's off of her jogging to his cell. "S-Sanji!"

"Sorry Babe, I just have to check something." He lifts it to his ear after answering it, not even giving the screen a glance. Voice hitched, no words could form.

"... Hello?" Sanji sighed.

"Hello." He finally said.

"Curly-brow," The gruff sound filled his ears. He had never been so happy! The baka Marimo was alive! " you -"

"Sanji!" The girl whined, trying to be cute. He held a hand up apethetically.

"I hear your busy, I'll call another time."

"No! Wait! Marimo!"

"Woah! What the hell! Don't yell into the phone!" Sanji hears a door open on the other end.

"Where are you." It was a sharp statement.

"Not with you." Zoro laughed. Any other time it would have been sexy but to the blond, it angered him that the baka was taking everything so lightly.

"Dumbass!"

"Look I'll call you later. That girl is probably waiting on you, not that I care, I just needed some help. I'll just call Luffy."

"Ma-ri-mo! Tell me!"

"Stop that would you? My ear's going deaf. I'm near that stupid building you work at and need-" Sanji clicked the phone closed. He rushed putting on anything laying around that would fit.

"Where are you going?" The woman slid to the edge of the bed.

"S-sorry. An emergancy came up and I need to go. Please help yourself to anything you like and if you leave, please lock the door for me. Thanks." He slipped his feet into a pair of sandals and ran out the door. He hopped into his car and sped to the familiar building. When he got there, the seaweed was checking his phone. He looked terrible, clothes dirty, body covered in scrapes and scratches. Sanji stepped out of the car, gazing at a man he thought had died. "Oi!" Zoro lifted his head. He stuffed his device into his pocket and smiled so sweet, the blond thought he could be a mirage.

"Yo." With such a simple word, tears wanted to form on his eyes but he was able to hold them back.

"W-what were you doing you idiot! It's been three weeks!"

"Quiet down, would ya?" Zoro moved closer, making it harder for Sanji to stop the river that was ready to fall from his face. "I'll explain it to you later but first I need to get home." Sanji sighed. He only looked down for a second before he noticed blood filling his grey shirt. His eyes widened. He wanted the explanation now, but knew it would, more than likely, start a scene. Although it was well into the evening, many people were walking around. Plus, he knew better than to push Zoro in this state.

"A-alright. Get in." He walked to the driver's side, biting his lips. His tears dissapeared as worry set in. When he opened the car's door, strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Did you miss me?" Zoro whispered into his ear. A blush crossed his face and the tears swelled again. Jaw tightened, he turned around and kicked Zoro, taking care he didn't hurt his already bleeding wound.

"Baka! Kuso Marimo!" The tears he'd been holding back fell slowly, streaming from his blue eye. "Do you know how worried everyone was? Did you even know Robin-chan re-built her resturant? Do you care that Luffy took over all of your responsabilities?" He furiously wiped his cheek. He left his arm over his eyes, trying to gain control back. The crunching of the little rocks on the street let him know the seaweed was on his feet. Without thinking he shakingly wrapped his arms around his shoulders. It was slow and timid. Burying his face in the blood soked shirt, his sobs became audible.

Zoro was dumbfounded. He hadn't had someone cry in front of him in many years. It was awkward and stressful. He had no idea how to handle this. Zoro made a lot of wierd hand movements, almost like half way hugs in a thousand and one different ways. He heard extremely low giggles coming from his neck and he stopped. The blond moved back to see the man's face.

"Let's get going. I'll drop you off then go home." He let go and made his move to the car once more. Zoro felt bad for once in his life. He felt like he left something incomplete. Something _very _improtant. The car door closed with a click, helping him decide that he needed to finish and deal with what he was delt. Trotting to the driver's side, Sanji rolled the window down, an are-you-serious look painted his normally beautiful pale skin. "What? You hungry or something?"

"A matter of fact I am, but that's besides the point." The swordsman reached into the window, unlocking the door from inside. He pulled the light metal open. "Get out." Sanji glared at him.

"You can't be serious. Hurry up. I can't keep the lady waiting." He reached for the door, that was rightfully closed before, only to be swatted away.

"Out."

"Oi oi. Quit playing. We have to get you looked at."

"Out Ero-cook." Sanji could feel the blood pumping from his tempols to the back of his head.

"Listen here-" Zoro latched on to one of his arms, and pulled. A small scream came from the cook as his body was hurdled out of his protective tin. "The hell!" Taking a big breath, the leader of the Straw Hats clumbsily threw his arms over the stiff body. He accidently caught the other's arms in his hold. It was a strong hug but also very nervous. Zoro waited for some response to let him know if he was doing the right thing. He got his answer when soft hands gently landed on his back. His grip loosened, growing confident of his decision.

"Zoro." Light words drifted to his ears. It wasn't threatening or masculine. His name was said so easily, it made a blush show on his tanned face. He felt his hands starting to sweat and his mouth dry. He was so choked up, they lingered in that position. He had his reasons.

Sanji let his hands fall to the taller man's waist, placing his head on his shoulder and sighing with a smile on his lips. His face was stained from his tears that also left a mark on Zoro's already stained-grey shirt. Without intending to, he started to hum to himself. He didn't care if the Marimo heard him or not. For some reason he felt comfortable in this Kuso-baka-marimo's arms. He could stay like this forever.

Zoro cleared his throat loudly, raising his grasp. "We... uh... should get going." He scratched the back of his head without glancing at the cook. He began to walk off when a leg wrapped around him. His body heat rose sixty percent higher. "Hey! Y-you were the one who wanted to hurry."

"Not yet." Zoro's eyes moved between his feet and Sanji. This was like a nightmare that you knew wasn't really what it seemed. Acctually, it turned out pretty good.

"We can't just stay out here." A pout covered pale skin. "L-look... um... " he was running out of excuses he hadn't even used, "b-blood. I'm bleeding. It's gotta b-be cleaned."

"I know." Blue emeralds darkened, understanding that the gushing wound was more important. Sighing he mummbled under his breath, "Let's go." Hearing those words, Zoro knew that what he had finished was undone. He rolled his eyes and let his head fall back. He dragged his feet to the passenger's side and took a seat. When the blond was settled as well, he only stared at him. He did so the whole ride. Thinking of how to finish the incomplete.

XX

The sports car pulled into it's second home, powering down as it's owner steps out. Sanji walks Zoro to his front door looking at the house he had visited often. "I'll see you later. It's good to have you back asshole."

"Che. It's good to be back curly-brow." They smiled to each other.

"Well," the blond pointed to his car like a teenager after his first date, "best be home."

"Yeah." Niether moved.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Tomarrow after your settled in you should come by my office."

"Why? To scare the piss out of your co-workers?" They shared a light laugh.

"I have this really reliable doctor. He's great and I think you'll be fixed faster than if you went to see someone else. Uh.. That's only if you want. You know."

"Yeah. Sounds good."

"Yeah." Sanji did this wierd snap of his fingers. "Well. I'll see you tomarrow."

"Yup."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye." Sanji stuck his hands in his pockets and looked back after only walking three feet, to wave. He got a response of the same.

"Wait Aho-cook!" Sanji jogged back tree times as fast as he had been walking off.

"Yeah?"

"Uh... " he scratches his ear, "Shit. Um... what time do you want me to be there?" It was stupid but that was the only thing he could think of that would make any sense of him calling Sanji back."

"Anytime. I'm working most of the day through the night. I'll be there by eleven at the latest."

"Oh, okay. See ya."

"Sure." He was walking off again when Zoro rolled his eyes and smacked his head.

"Curly-brow!" Sanji turned around. "I need help stopping the blood. Wanna save a dying man?" The blond jogged, giggling the whole way.

They walk into the house. It was spottless. The mirror shined brilliantly and his bed was tucked perfectly. His kitchen was sparkling and his dishes piled cleanly on the drying rack. He dropped his bag and continued to walk the house. His file room was organized and his wieght room didn't smell like a football team's locker room. His spared looked the same, empty, but polished none the less. The bathroom was cleaned nicely. After his tour of his own house, he returns to his bed.

"You didn't have to look after it you know." A blush visably crossed the blonds' face.

"Who said it was me! It was probably Brooke or your friend with the long nose."

"Yeah. And one of them have the same exact ash tray I gave you and they happened to forget it." He twirled the shining tray by a finger.

"Hey! Careful!" He snatches his Ero-tray and places it on the nearest counter. "I just wanted to make sure nothing would be stolen or that bugs would invade it."

"For one thing, I have nothing 'steal-able' in here. Second, a sprayer comes every first Monday of every month." He sits on the bed. "But thanks for your help anyway." As he unclothes himself, Sanji walks into the bathroom, gathering the first aid. He walks back to see Zoro ready as well. They were a great pair when they weren't constantly fighting. Both knew what the other was thinking. Most of the time.

"So what were you up to?" Sanji began cleaning and disinfecting.

"I can't tell you that."

"I see. Something stupid and dangerous for the Straw Hats."

"..."

"So I guess you intend to keep it a secret. Can you tell me how things went?"

"I can't tell you these things. Understand that I don't _intend _to get you involved." Sanji paused to look at him. Only to continue.

"I can take ca-"

"I know. We had that conversation before. You're a great fighter, there's no doubt about that. But you said Robin openned again right? So you still have that dream job. You don't need to get too deep into this."

"I know you're going to hate me for saying so but, I am working at Robin-chwan's place, yes. But she and half of them are part of the Straw Hats. The only thing I'm missing, is being a member. Hell! Most of our customers of from one gang or another!"

"Things are more complicated than that." Sanji finishes up and puts back the aid. He sits next to the marimo.

"It's not like I haven't seen some pretty bad stuff already."

"You've only scrapped the surface. You've seen what Luffy and the other Devil Fruit users can do. These are the gangs that most people don't know about. We aren't dealing with some small fry criminals. These guys have sliced men infront of cops and walked off to let them clean it."

"Like you?"

"I was being generous."

"Then what if I just join. I could help."

"No." Sanji glared at him.

"I'm not some useless damsel in destress! I have gotten very close to you guys in such a short time, it feels like I've known you guys forever!" He clasped his hands together. "Before you showed up, I was another scociologist with no ambition and always chasing girls."

"You still chase 'em."

"And my dream seem so far away, so unreachable. So much so, I gave up on it so easily beacuse one reason or another." He looks into dark eyes. "I want to protect those I care about now. I have friends instead of just Nami-swan and Chopper. They fight everyday and I want to be a part of that." Zoro let out a heavy sigh.

"You're a strong man so I'll be blunt, whatever the consequenses are." Sanji turned to face him, giving a hundred and ten percent of his attention. Zoro sighed again before he said anything.

"Well?"

"The only reason I don't want to be a part of it... is -" He blushed causing Sanji to do so too. "Don't blush!"

"Look whose talking!" Pale hands cover the bottom half of his pale face."It's _your _fault!"

"Screw you!" Shaking it off (not the pink, just his nervousness) he went on. "It's just that... how do I say it... Damn. Okay. Look, i-it's just that I-I ... I worry about you." Sanji felt his heart beat hard and fast he swears "doki doki" wouldn't cut it. His shaky hands grab on to his red cheeks as he turns to face the edge like Zoro.

"I-I don't k-k-k-know what to say."

"Don't say anything!" Zoro covers his mouth looking at anything other than the someone sitting next to him. "S-so don't even think about joining _S.H_."

"S-_S.H_.? "

"It's what we call ourselves outside."

"I see."

"Yeah." Silence filled the room as anxiety kicked them in the gut.

"I should get going."

"I think so too." They sat still for a few seconds before both of them stood up at the same time. Sanji tried to crossover in a swift movement just as Zoro stood, causing him to fall into him. He pulled back blushing, his hands holding on for dear life, clawing into Zoro's arm. The marimo grasping the cook's elbows.

"S-sorry 'b-bout that." He glanced up catching the other's eyes. Both stared on. First their grips loosened, then, they were moving closer to each other. Sanji closes his eyes as thier lips touch in a small kiss. Ocean blue meets raven black for a second time. They touch foreheads. "Zoro..?"

"Hm?" Zoro leans up to kiss the curly end of Sanji's eyebrow.

"What are we doing? What are we? We have sex, we kiss, we fight, we see other people, and sometimes, we just lay in bed." Sanji layed his head in the crook of his neck.

"Don't worry. We aren't doing anything bad." He kisses his forehead and starts running his fingers through sunny strands of silk. Sanji lifts his head.

"If it's not bad, why do we keep it a secret?" He pleaded. "_Both _of us." He pulls away. "I don't know what I'm getting at but I know that even if we're 'friends with benifits' or 'fuck buddies', we're spending too much time together. Time, that we use just to talk. I have a job to investagate the Straw Hats, but the only thing I've investigated is you, but not the way I'm suppose to." He rests his face in his hands, running them up through his hair. "What am _I _doing? This is wrong in so many ways. We shouldn't be doing this."

"Your saying we should stop seeing each other completely?" Sanji hesitates, but nods. "What about your study?" Zoro wasn't mad. His words held no anger or frustration against his friend. He saw this coming the first time he kissed him in front of Nami. "Want me to write somethings down for you, so you don't get fired? Or do you just want to ask the others?"

"No, you don't have to. I'll just ask my boss to give me another assignment. You should get someone new in a couple of weeks." Sanji sits up and gives a painful smile. "It's better this way, right? Am I wrong?" Zoro felt horrible. If he saw this, why didn't he stop it before they had sex, before kissing was normal, or before he started feeling like he wanted to show him off to everyone. _Before he felt like he was..._

"Yeah." He chuckled a fake laugh. "If you don't, I might take advantage of you when you aren't looking." They laugh through plastic smiles.

"Marimo, thanks." He wanted to cry. It felt like a part of him was going to be ripped apart. Like a small butterfly seeing a human with pins, a glass frame, and a net, knowing what was going to happen. They stand to their feet and walk to the door. "Here." Sanji hands him a card. "The doctor's name is Chopper. He's a deer and very very shy." Zoro looks at the text.

"I'll call him tomarrow." He didn't want him to leave, and Sanji didn't want to.

"Be nice to your new sociologist. They probably won't be able to take your threats lightly."

"I'll try." Sanji bit his lip.

"Take care of yourself. Eat properly. And visit the restraunt from time to time." Tears streamed from his eyes. "Ah. Sorry. I don't know what's the matter with me." A tan thumb rubbed it away.

"It's alright. I'll try to visit when I'm not too busy." He wraps an arm around the light neck, pulling him close. It makes tears pour out from the sociologist, who grabbed onto the man's shirt so hard, his knuckles turned white. Zoro's heart sank further. His breath hitched and his arm only tightened, the other joining it's parallel counter part. "Why do you want to cut this off? If it scares you, I won't see you as often. If it's what we do, I won't step not two feet next to you."

"I'm not scared." He sobs.

"Then if it's-"

"I'm not scared!" His voice rose.

"Then what is it! What can I do!"

"Nothing! You can't do anything!" Zoro grabbed him by his forearms, shaking the blond a little.

"What did I do wrong!"

"It's not you, it's me!"

"What-" Sanji snatched one of his arms back, almost popping it from the socket.

"I love you!" His free hand covered his mouth as his eyes widened at his own realization. His body trembled, his mind swirled. There was no way he could take the confession back, because it was true. Somewhere along the lines, the "sex" and "kisses" changed. The time Zoro went missing for just three weeks, he went crazy with panic. Somewhere, he found he couldn't live without him. If he had died...

"W-what...?"

"I fucking love you! You got a problem with that! Sue me! I hate you too! Asshole! Baka! Mari-" Zoro furiously lavished him with a kiss. "M-Marimo..."

"Say it again." He held his face in his hands. Sanji reached and did the same, being mindful of the three golden pieces hanging by his ear.

"I love you." Tears still trailed down his face.

"Say it with my name."

"I love you, Roronoa Zoro." The said man placed a tender and suave kiss on pink, swollen, lips.

"I love you too, Sanji." He continued to kiss him over, over, and over again. "I love you. I love you." The blond latched onto him roughly. He didn't care if they were said only to satisfy him, he felt like he was floating. "I don't know how, but I love you. They held the other close, silently, for a few moments. Both trying to take in exactly what was going on. They didn't fall in love. Falling in love was suppose to be like a heavy two-hundred ton chain latching on to you. Or a metal straight jacket, nailed shut. But the feeling they had was far from it. It felt like newly breathing leaves of a tree in the warm start of spring, stretching after a long hibernation of winter. Like, sleeping in a room that was pitch black and finally finding the window that let light shine through out, filling it with soft, welcoming smells and wonders.

"Does this mean I have to stay?" Sanji asked, breaking the tension.

"Yes. If you even think of leaving, any girl, or _man, _you date, will have an early burial."

"Woah! Don't talk about women like that. I may have fallen for you, baka, but don't think I'm gonna let you insult them!" They glare at each other but it's soon replaced with smiles. Static running through them, they hug again, Zoro turning Sanji in his arms. It was out of character for him, but love does crazy things. "Zoro." His eyes burn and he feels his body weighs less than a feather as his heart gain the wieght. His skin feels hot but cold. The swordsman gently places his cook on the bed. Taking the spot next to him, he leaves his shoulder open for the other to occupy. When he does, he takes hold of his hand, stroking it from time to time.

They lay there quietly. Not saying a single word, just holding the other and sharing the moment of happiness. They hear their hearts beating at the same time, telling them they were right, they had nothing to worry about. Somehow, everything would work out.

Zoro thinks deeply about what he should do now. Sanji wasn't some wimp with two-bit talent, but now that they're a couple, that means he's the one thing he loves... and everyone will know. Everyone, including other rivals. The last thing he needs is for some gangster knock-offs to even attempt to kill his cook. So what was the safest way to keep them from ruining what Sanji has accomplished? If he asked the blond to keep it a secret, would he get mad? Should he get him a body guard? '_But if he joined the Straw Hats, that would solve the problem. No no no. I can't. With his strong legs, they'd give him dangerous missions. Damn. If I ask Franky and Robin to watch him... no, that won't work either. So...'_

"Oi. Let me get this straight. Are we dating?" Zoro mumbled, sleep engulfing him.

"We better be Marimo. I swear if you break my heart, I break you." Zoro laughed, Sanji enjoying the sound.

"I just had to make... sure. What would you rather... do...," a snore escaped him, "keep us a se...cret? Or become one... of.. naka..." Snores ensued after the incomplete proposal. Sanji took in what he could interpret. Secrets weren't something Sanji liked, but nakama, "Nakama" seemed like he would be closer to the seaweed. He pulled the covers over them. Did he really need to ask?

XX

The next morning, Zoro was the first one up. He didn't do anything in particular, only workout in the other room. Sanji awoke to a big "clunk". He sat up rubbing his eyes and made way to the sound. As he got closer, he could hear heavy breathing. Swinging open the door, the swordsman was squating, lifting a huge wieght over his head. Rubbing his eye again, the cook speaks, "How can a Marimo lift that kind of wieght? Your gonna shrink you know." The wieght rests on the man's broad neck.

"G' morning to you too, sunshine." He said sarcasticly. "This is nothing, I can't lift more than this right now because I have a meeting to go to." He stands and drops the metal and steel on the floor.

"Careful. The foundation of this house wasn't made for bodybuilders with a muscle complex."

"Che. Whatever." He threw a towel around his neck, pulling the edges to dry his face. Walking up to the cook, he kisses him. "So what are you going to do?"

"Hm?" The blond sighs, liking the new morning greeting. "About what?"

"What I asked last night."

"You remember that? 'Cause all I can recall is a few words and your throat choking for air." Zoro blushed.

"Shut up Ero-cook! Atleast I don't moan in my sleep!"

"Oi, oi! Atleast I don't hog the covers, Marimo!"

"And whose the one who sleeps spread eagle, Curly-brow?" A long leg raises it's self, falling at an encredible speed. It's target rolls out of the way, grabbing hold of a Kendo wooden sword. Another kick was aimed at his head. He lifts the glossed weapon above his eye level, catching the shoe's heel.

"Try calling me that again you algea!" Tapping the foot from the heel pushes the blond off balance. In the split second his guard is down, Zoro tackles him to the ground. Laying there he catches his breath. Normally, the fight would have been a piece of cake but he _had _been working out only a few minutes ago. Sanji kisses him tenderly, as he rolls the oaf off of him. He stands to his feet. Pulling out a cigarette, he lights it. "I want to join you. I know I can do it."

"..." Standing, he dusts his pant. "Alright. Then get ready. We're going to the meeting."

"Don't I have to swear my loyalty- or dye my hair green?" Zoro glared at him.

"We're going to see the boss. I have a meeting with him today."He walks past Sanji and into the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, thanks to you, I need one."

"Okay. I guess I'll go home and change. Pick me up will ya'?" Zoro nods. " Cool. I don't have gas in my car right now." He pulls the light from his lips and wraps his arms around the swordsman's neck. "This feels like a dream."

"I thought that until I smelled the nicotine wafting from you." Pouting, the blond glared at his new nakama.

"Screw you too."

"Be my guest." Zoro leaned in to kiss him hard. Deepening it, he pushed the other to the wall. Moaning, he backed off before he couldn't stop himself. "I'll see you when your ready." Panting, Sanji nodded. He walked away to grab his keys and ash tray. Before leaving, he fixed the bed, knowing that if he didn't, no one would.

XX

It took only thirty minutes for Zoro to take a bath, get dress, and show up at Sanji's house. Luckily, he has a key and didn't have to wait for the other to answer the door. Upon opening the entrance, he glanced around, reconizing most of the things inside. He gently closes the door, locking it, and walking to the bathroom where the water is running. He knocks on the door, openning it slightly to peek his head in. "I'm here."

"Alright. I'll be right out." He pays no mind to closing the hunk of wood and moves to the cook's kitchen, knowing he kept some kind of booze there. Finally finding the sake from the hoard of nasty wine, he grabs a complimentary cup and sits near the coffee table in the living room. Sliding in to the white couch, he sips at the burning alcohol, relaxing before showcasing his boyfriend to his boss.

The shower stops with small squeaks. Wet feet are heard moving about inside the steamed room. The door is opened all the way and clicked close. The feet move across the hall into another room and a door is closed again. Paying no mind, Zoro refills his empty cup. He stands before taking any more sips to open the window, letting the sounds of the morning birds ring through the condo. Sitting, the cup is brought to his lips, eyes closed, ears open. The chirping puts his uneasiness at a distance, calming his body down. He didn't know how he would go about making Sanji a Straw Hat. He only hoped it would go as planned.

"Oh aren't you mister refined." Sanji said putting on his blazer. "Che. Who said you could steal my sake?" Drinking the last drops Zoro stands. Sanji's eyes widened. At that moment he wished he had a camera. The way the swordsman looked, was jaw dropping. The blond thought he looked good in a suit the first time but now he knows that if that stubborn man would dress like that more often, he would have women drooling at his feet.

His green hair was lazily slicked back, a few rebelious bangs hanging from his face. Polished shoes matched his crome black dress pants and blazer. The dark red dress shirt clashing against them. His earings, rings, and chained necklace gave him a certain mafia feel. The morning sun that ran through the open window, the white curtains, swaying by the wind behind him and the shimering glass as he placed it on the low, white table could not have been more modest. Somehow, the setting of strong, bold, and soft told Zoro's story.

Or maybe it was just him.

"Why don't you wear suits more often?" He picked up the alcohol and the glass cup to put them where they should have been. "You might be more popular like your's truly. It's better than wearing a haramaki."

"What's wrong with what I wear? Suits are uncomfortable and tight. If someone were trying to attack me, how am I suppose to reach to my swords with these stupid shoulder pads!" He wiggled his arm to prove his point.

"Why is it always fighting with you." It was monotone in a way to only fill in the silence.

"Plus popularity is only for attention seekers. The less I'm noticed the more freely I can move around. Unlike you."

"Hmph. I don't see what you mean. Let's go."

"What I mean is we can't go anywhere without someone, usually a girl, who knows you." He closes the door as they walk out and locks it with his key, letting Sanji fix his tie.

"That's not true."

"Sanji?" A middle aged woman leaned to get a better look. She was gorgeous, with long brown hair and eyes a shining violet. "Oh my goodness! How are you?" She hugged him tightly. "Who's this your friend? I was on my way to see my grandma."

"Oh r-really?" He kept glancing at a angry Zoro. If he knew he was the jealous type, he would have ran from his love.

"Yeah. Oh! I want to spend time with you but this is the last time I'll get to see her. Aw. Well call me okay?"

"I-I promise." She smiled at Zoro.

"You too. I wouldn't mind getting to talk to you too." She waved and jogged up the stairs.

"S-She's nice you know."

"I told you!" Zoro stormed off to his truck.

XX

As they pulled up to a tall building, Sanji's palms began to sweat. They stepped out, both looking at the other. Zoro nodded to follow him, as the cook did. Entering inside, nothing was in view except a lonesome girl behind a desk. She was entertaining herself on the computer. Sanji looked around but the whole place was two walls, the entrance and her. Zoro didn't even make a stop. The girl pushed a button undernieth the counter. A part of the wall pushed out, and slid to a side as an elevator apeared. Zoro stepped in holding the door open for Sanji. Silently, he asked for his last answer. They knew that once the blond went inside, there was no turning back. Of course, they also knew, the cook wouldn't change his mind.

The elevator ride was longer than most, meaning they were more than likely on the last floor when the silver door let them out. Sanji cautiously walked behind his nakama as he turned to two big doors. Zoro rapped on one of them and let himself in. "Boss I'm here with someone I'd like for you to meet." When Sanji walked in his eyes widened.

XxX

**A/N: Hey Guys! How's it going? Sorry this took long. Writting and fixing this chapter was a pain. So much detail, so little time. So who can the boss be? It's a secret until the next chapter! And bad news! There's only two more chapters left! Who knows, maybe I'll upload both at the same time. [smile] Sadly. I'm going to miss all of my reviewers! [cries] I like how you guys give me feedback on what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. It helps me make this story better (and my writing). I do hope to write another ZoSan after this. I think I have an idea but I'm not gonna start on it until I finish this one. [laugh] **

**Review's Answers!:**

**tazx x x:**It's always a pleasure reading your reviews! [happy] Thank you for taking the time to write when you were in a rush! And about Sanji and the restraunt... Hehehe.. at least its back... right? [sneaking away from Sanji fans] I'm glad you liked the Zeff and the All Blue dream. [smile] I owe it to ya! I didn't know where I was taking Zeff with this. [laugh] I hope you liked this one (I'm happy that Sanji finally confessed). I still have a lot planned for this story but only have two more chapters to write it! [evil laugh] I wonders if anyone else knows what I'm thinking? I hope not, that would ruin the surprise! PS: Don't worry about the freak out, I do it too. [Smile] Also about Crocodile... tis a secret on the pushy (or maybe not) I want to tie everyone in where they belong on the next chapter and I have some surprises! See you next time!


End file.
